The Crimson Sunrise
by JTG
Summary: America has not been spared by the Death Eaters, Led by a wizard feared nearly as much as Voldermort himself they seek to topple the american ministry of magic, but there is a group seeking to bring them down. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 JON

**Chapter 1**

JON

The Last Time Jon had been as tired as he was he could not quite remember. What he did know was that his first quidditch practice had been the hardest 4 hours of his life. He stumbled into his bed the instant he had apparated into his parents house. Not even alerting them to his arrival he hit the pillows and was completely dead to the world.

It was quite amazing that after a mere 4 months following his graduation from Brookestone academy of magic he was already on and playing chaser for a somewhat major quidditch team. He had played chaser for his school quidditch team and was captain from his 5th year on. He had planned a career in quidditch for awhile, but he did not expect for his career to take off as quickly as it did. He was on the sub team for the Wisconsin Firecaps. The second string team was the team that got the call ups, and should he do well enough he might be called up quickly.

His quidditch playing was amazing considering he was only 18. He blew away the coaches and stunned his team mates. Chasing was his life. Aside from quidditch he enjoyed dueling for money on the side. He would start bar fights with other wizards strictly for the fun. He had also dueled in competitions a few times, though never walking away with first prize he always placed. But he was banned from such activities after he made the team.

He wasn't happy about such a thing; he still hoped that quidditch would work, because it would be too late to attempt the school to become an auror. That was his second choice for a career. He hoped for an exciting life. And since Voldermort's return he had found it even harder to give up being an auror. He considered life far too boring and hoped quidditch would spice things up.

He had left a newspaper sitting on his floor, one that read

**Harry Potter: Chosen One?**

He believed that Harry was in fact the chosen one. He hoped that Harry would take up the responsibility and kill the dark lord. And Jon hoped that he could fight the death eaters. He had heard rumors of a society that Dumbledore created and was tempted to try and join it. But sadly he lived in America, and had not the ability to go to Europe. So he was forced to give that up.

For the time being he was living with his parents, but as soon as he could he would get an apartment, he had resolved that he would move in with his best friend. He and Chris had resolved this in their 6th year. Chris was not interested in quidditch, he was more ready to become an auror, and had started the training a couple weeks ago. And it had taken away Jon's ability to contact his best friend. The training would end in 3 more Months. And then he would be out of his parent's house finally.

Life in Wisconsin was easy to become bored with, and so Jon had hoped that after awhile in quidditch he would be able to hop onto a different team and be able to leave the hellishly boring state. His parents were quite the cliché of boredom. They were in bed by 8:30 so that they could be up at 6 to go to work. Jon considered his parents old and useless for just about everything.

Jon had a rather wrong opinion of his parents, when he thought they were in bed they weren't, when he thought they were at work they weren't. They were not working to fight the death eaters that had taken to America following the dark lord's return, they were helping them. And the night that Jon was passed out on his bed from severe exhaustion was the night his father was due to join the ranks of the death eaters.

Jon's mother was not a dark wizard like her husband was, she was tricked into being put under the imperious curse. She had been under it for months now. Jon's father James needed her for she was the better potion maker and this was what the death eater had asked James to do. They needed a certain potion to control the muggle president. And Jon was given the job to prove his loyalty, and he took no time into putting his wife under the imperious curse to help him.

The potion was done and James was to present it to the death eaters. His wife was asleep, as he donned his cloak that was given to him and his mask. He made his way to his basement to meet the death eaters where the cauldron was that held the potion. The ceremony had been completed in one hour and James gave the potion to the death eaters. He was filled with an evil merciless joy.

All was right until he proceeded to attempt to go to bed. He entered the room with his robes on and his skull mask in his hand to find his wife free of the curse that had controlled her for months; she had finally mastered it and gained control of herself. She was ready wand out to fight the monster who had imprisoned her.

Jon would have slept the night clean through if it wasn't for the noise that was going on in the room next to his. He sat up slowly not understanding the noise. After a few seconds his ears had finally woken and could hear curses being thrown from his parent's room. All sleep had left him. Adrenaline pumped as he pulled out his wand and he threw open his bedroom door.

Cloaked figures were coming up the stairs and light was flaring from under the door to his parent's room. He acted without thinking, primarily on instinct. His reflexes had completely taken over, he had no time to think, only to act. He ducked down and stunned the first figure that reached the top of the stairs. It let out a scream, female. She fell backwards down the stairs taking the others that were coming up the stairs with her.

Jon dashed quickly to his parent's bedroom and found the door locked, he attempted to unlock it magically but it failed. He cursed and turned around to find three black figures behind him. He could hear the mocking laughter. They had him surrounded against the wall. One shot a spell he parried it with ease and ducked under another shot of green light. He quickly recognized he was dealing with death should he screw up.

The knowledge didn't have time to sink in or the time for fear to take hold. Quidditch had taught him to act with a clear mind, one free of worries, as to best perform. This transferred to his dueling. He dove at the closest death eater taking him down noisily. The other two didn't attack for fear of hitting there comrade. He hit the death eater over the head in the struggle on the ground and felt him go limp. Jon didn't let the watching death eaters know, he continued to pretend like they were fighting until he was able to stun one of them. He fell quickly. With one left he rolled. Having miscalculated the room he had he stumbled into a door and was rendered helpless. The death eater laughed. It was the female he had stunned before.

"You are pathetic!" She hissed at him as she raised her wand. Jon kicked the door causing him to roll backwards the green light missed him and hit the spot where he had been. Using the momentum to his advantage Jon was on his feet quickly. Another quick thinking move he used the rest of his momentum to charge into the death eater. She was caught mostly off guard and she fell onto her back.

Jon looked up with what little time he had to see another death eater at the stairs, the fallen female death eater at his feet. This one did not have a mask on. He was ugly. Scars on his face, and a sick grin. Jon instantly recognized the wizard for his face had been in the paper many times. This was Drakan. He was the leader of the death eaters, and considered the most feared wizard in America. The female death eater was getting up but Drakan silenced her with a killing curse.

Horror and a slight whimper escaped Jon. He had just seen a man kill a comrade. Drakan looked up and stared at Jon for a few seconds.

"She was useless, couldn't even kill an 18 year old boy." Drakan's voice was surprisingly lacking in menace. It was neither hoarse nor deep. It sounded rather nerdy. Had the situation been less serious Jon would probably had laughed. "You are quite the dueler boy. I watched your entire skirmish here. I will give you one chance boy to join me; if you refuse you walk into your own death." Drakan said quickly. Jon took a moment to breathe, for he realized he had forgotten to do so. He listened to the noise going on his parents room, crashes and screams were all he could hear. He looked away from the door and stared Drakan hard in the eyes.

"I would rather die than join you." Jon spat at the floor at Drakan's feet. Drakan looked at the ground and smiled.

"Boy you forfeit your own life." Drakan looked up the scars seemed larger and more pronounced when he smiled. "You have balls. But I doubt you have the ability" Drakan raised his wand and waited for Jon to do the same.

"At least you have honor you slime" Jon said raising his. For nearly a minute they stood there wands up staring at each other. Jon was concentrated on one thing only, the duel that was ahead of him. He no longer heard the screams and shouts that came from his parent's room. He could not hear the moans of the death eaters on the ground around him. He only heard himself shouting one curse and one curse alone.

Jon blinked slowly and when he opened them he twirled his wand and shouted two words that summoned a spell that was completely unblockable. He was not the only one to yell the curse Drakan spun his wand and shouted the same spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They yelled in unison. The green balls of light shot from both there wands and met in the middle, and explosion followed knocking both wizards off their feet. Jon was sent back and hit the door to his room then the ground. He went out of consciousness for a mere second. When he opened his eyes he saw that Drakan was not aware of what happened yet. The death eaters that were next to the explosion were motionless. Most likely dead, Jon slowly stood up, Drakan was motionless. He went to his parent's door. The noise had ceased. He shouted a spell to destroy the door but it opened before he could complete the words. His father stood in the door way in a black cloak, his face dripping with sweat.

Jon was taken aback and felt himself start to fall backwards. He caught himself and stared at his father, the realization of him being a death eater was not something Jon could take. His father stared at his son. Blood was dripping down his face and tears down his eyes.

"Son I'm sorry." James had begun to say but was cut off when Drakan grabbed Jon from behind putting his wand to his neck.

"This son of a bitch is gonna die." Drakan spoke quietly. Jon didn't even care; his will to fight was completely gone. "Where's the fight I saw earlier boy? You seemed to be untouchable kid? Has your new knowledge about your father caused you to give up? Come on, you can't do that, we haven't finished out little duel here." Drakan said quickly.

"I don't care, kill me." Jon said to Drakan while staring at his father. James lowered his head, and began to say.

"Son when it comes down to it, you have to go with what you believe in. And I'm sorry you had to find out this now. You seem to have been faring pretty well son. But I'm afraid if your not willing to fight I will have to let Drakan here kill you." James said.

"It really is a shame that you won't fight me, you would have been fun. Let's go boy I want to see that spark you had before. You know I don't think I have seen anyone with the balls to try to hit me with the killing curse before." Drakan said smiling.

Jon was at a loss, he did not know what to do. He knew his mothers motionless form would be in that room, worse he knew his father had killed her. Now it was his time to die. He closed his eyes, and his future flashed before him, everything he planned to do he could see it being done. He opened them. And kicked his father in the stomach.

Drakan gasped, but didn't have time to act. Jon had grabbed the arm that was around his neck and pulled throwing Drakan to the ground. He kicked Drakan in the head. Blood spurted but Jon did not care. He picked up his wand and walked up to his father who was getting up.   
"CRUCIO!" Jon yelled and his father. James screamed in pain. And Jon smiled.

"This is a pain you rightly deserve father." Jon said. He did not notice that Drakan was back on his feet. Wiping his nose Drakan flicked his wand and something hit Jon in the head knocking him over.

"There we go boy. That's the spark I was talking about." Drakan said smiling. Jon felt the blood pouring down his face and paid no attention to it. Jon had his wand up and sent a disarming jinx at Drakan, it was waved away easily. "You have more than that boy!" Drakan yelled. "Lets see another avada kedavra." Drakan said.

"You asked for it. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jon yelled. Once again Drakan did the same. Before they could connect Jon jumped over the ledge to his right down to the first floor of his house. He landed hard as the explosion happened and felt his ankle collapse from the fall.

Jon looked up and saw that Drakan was standing; he had shielded himself from the explosion this time. A flick of his wand and Drakan had sent blue light at Jon. A quick dive and the light had hit the floor leaving a hole in the floor. Jon limped behind a wall as Drakan descended the stairs.

"There's nothing you can do boy. Your gonna die, don't face it hiding, be a man." Drakan said walking through the kitchen following the blood spots. Jon was out of all tricks, he had nothing left that he hadn't thrown at Drakan. Despite his best efforts Drakan was better, Drakan was gonna kill him, nothing could stop him. A popping noise and another wizard were in front of him. The wizard nodded to Jon and ran around the corner. He heard Drakan curse.

"SHIT!" He could hear spells being thrown and knocked away. "You will live for now boy but not for long!" Drakan yelled before he could hear Drakan apparate. Jon turned the corner and saw three wizards standing in his kitchen. The adrenaline was gone and all energy quickly followed was any energy.

"Its ok now kid, your safe." One of the wizards said as he helped Jon sit down on the floor. The wizard had a rather funny face. Not strange, but you could simply tell that he was a cluts simply by looking at him. His pointy wizard's hat was slanted and his robes were a dark blue. The other wizard was bulky, tall and thick. He didn't wear robes, but jeans and a simple black t shirt.

"Horbey there's three dead death eaters upstairs, I think the boy did it. Drakan is gone and so is James. They must have apparated. Shouldn't stay here much longer, we best get back to headquarters and explain some things to this boy." The bulky wizard said to the other.

"You killed those death eaters kid? Well that's rather amazing. Can you walk?" Horbey said to Jon.

"Not really, It's my ankle I think I sprained it." Jon said. He pulled up his pants to see is swollen purple ankle.

"Well that won't be a problem to fix. Jude go alert headquarters that I will be arriving momentarily with the kid and that they should have a bed ready when I get there." Horbey said. Jude nodded and apparated quickly.

Horbey muttered a spell and the swelling went away along with most of the pain in Jon's ankle. Jon quickly stood up and tested the ankle. He could walk on it just fine.

"Uh, thanks for the help and stuff but my mom is dead upstairs I can't just flee the seen; Aurors will probably be here any second now." Jon said

"This is why we need to hurry and leave before they take you into custody, we don't have time to argue about this you have to come with me." Horbey said urgently. Jon didn't know what to do; this wizard had just saved his life perhaps he should listen to him. But his mom was dead upstairs he can't just leave her body behind.

"Quickly boy, it's very important that you come with me, you don't know yet the danger you would be in if you don't come with me, don't honor your mother's memory by getting yourself killed!" Horbey yelled. Jon was shaken but gave in.

"Alright I'll go with you." Jon said quickly. Horbey sighed in relief and held out his arm.

"Grab on we will have to apparate but you don't know where we are going." Horbey said quickly. Jon grabbed hold of Horbey's hand. It seemed hard and worn; looking into Horbey's face could now see the age lines all over his face. Before Jon could say anything they were gone from the house.

They both appeared in a large room filled with furniture and other people. As soon as they were there Horbey broke free of Jon's grasp and walked up to Jude.

"Get him to a bed quickly, he is completely exhausted. Liza come into the kitchen with me we have much to discuss. Please will you bring the entire inner circle also, this emergency meeting will be very important and will determine whether we bring in a much needed member into the rise." An old witch on the other side of the room nodded walked out of the room quickly. Horbey nodded to Jon to go with Jude and then walked out of the room the same way Liza had gone.

"Come with me kid we have a room that you can stay in for the night." Jude told Jon as he walked away. Jon quickly followed him out of the furniture filled room and up a staircase. The house Jon was in was rather large. Possibly a mansion, but right now he could not tell, and he didn't care. He had so many things running through his head he felt extremely overwhelmed.

"Where are we?" Jon asked Jude who was several feet ahead of Jon. Jude stopped for a second; he seemed to be thinking to himself.

"Right now there isn't much I can tell you; we are no longer in Wisconsin. We're close to Nevada." Jude answered taking a right turn at the top of the staircase.

"Ok then, what is this place, and why am I here?" Jon asked. He hoped that this was one of the things that He could be told because this was one of the biggest things on his mind.

"Well, this is the Headquarters for the Crimson sunrise. And you're here because we figure that after your run in with your father and Drakan they will try very hard to kill you." Jude said as he stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"What is the Crimson Sunrise?" Jon asked quickly. Jude lowered his head and waved Jon to come into the room. The room was simple; all it had was a bed and a nightstand next to it.

"Well this is where you will be sleeping tonight; hopefully you will sleep well though I doubt you actually will tonight after what you just went through. Goodnight then." Jude said as he turned out the door.

"You didn't answer my last question." Jon said as Jude reached the door. Jude stopped and turned around.

"And I don't plan on it. I told you that I can't tell you much; you will most likely find out tomorrow. But until then goodnight." Jude said and then he closed the door quickly before Jon could say anything else. Jon sighed and lay down on the bed to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crimson Sunrise

**Chapter 2**

The Crimson Sunrise

Jon fell asleep almost instantly, but it was a tortured sleep, he couldn't get the image of his father standing over his mother's lifeless body out of his head. Drakan kept laughing at him and he jumped from the ledge and fell forever.

Morning had never seemed so good to Jon. After finally being woken by Jude he was a way from his nightmares. He sat up and got out of bed quickly, and followed Jude downstairs. Rubbing his eyes Jon stepped into the living room where he had first appeared there were a few witches and wizards in the living room, Horbey was one of them.

"I see that you are finally awake Jon. How did you sleep?" Horbey asked cheerfully. Jon squinted in the light and took a look at the people in the room. One was sitting in a golden arm chair to his right; he shared some resemblance with Horbey. Jude had taken a seat next to the witch he recognized as Liza her long blonde hair hid most of her face, though some wrinkles were still visible. On her other side of the couch sat Horbey he had on the same dark blue robes and wizards hat that was tilted giving him a clumsy look. Leaning against a wall with a steaming cup stood a short pudgy wizard; he nodded at Jon and took a short sip from his cup. Sitting in a rocking chair sat a man who was laughing profusely at a newspaper. Another man entered from the kitchen, this man was very tall at least 6'6 and had a nose that seemed much to large for his face, after taking a good look Jon could see that the man had red eyes, the man looked like some kind of evil. The last person in the room was a witch who was only a foot away from him sitting on a coffee table, she too was old. She seemed extremely ancient, and gave a soft greeting to Jon when he looked at her. Jon nodded to her before he answered Horbey.

"Not very well thanks now I was wondering if I could have some answers to some questions" Jon said taking a minute to stretch. Horbey smiled and said,

"Why of course you can have some answers, I don't doubt you are wondering about a few things right now, and I will answer your questions as best as I can." Horbey said happily. Jon sighed and quickly set into his questioning.

"What is the Crimson Sunrise, and why did I have to leave so quickly last night?" Jon said quickly without hesitation. Horbey took no time in answering.

"The Crimson sunrise is an organization that seeks to bring down Drakan before he manages to take over the Ministry of magic at his dark lords bidding. We had to get you out of the house quickly because Aurors were on there way and they would have taken you in for questioning and you would have been in grave danger in the ministry, it is an extremely unsafe place. Drakan's spies are all over the ministry." Horbey finished and stared and Jon with a blank smile in his face waiting more questioning.

"Why does Drakan want me dead?" Jon asked quickly. Horbey once again answered quickly.

"Well that is kind of a dumb question. He wasn't able to kill you, I know Drakan and he will want to finish you off to prove he is stronger. This house is the only place that you will be completely safe." Jon looked down before asking his next question.

"Can I join the Crimson Sunrise?" Jon asked quickly. Horbey laughed.

"Why of course you can boy, we were gonna offer if you hadn't asked, we could use someone as adept a dueler as you kid. You did amazingly against those death eaters after monitoring your actions we are sure of where your alliances lie." Horbey said happily. Jon Smiled and looked up. All the other witches and wizards were smiling.

"Well now that your in the rise its time I introduce you to the most active members of it." Horbey said standing up. "Of course you know who Jude is." Jude waved quickly. "This here to my left is my good friend Liza" the old witch on the couch waved happily. "Leaning against the wall over there is Arq and he will be helping you out as a personal guard for you protection." The short pudgy wizard with the steaming cup smiled and then took a short sip from his cup. "This numskull sitting in the chair is getting on my last nerve, no that's not his name" Horbey said laughing at his little joke. "This here is Clelch." Clelch didn't look up from his paper but laughed hardily at it again. "This Strapping older gentleman here is my best friend Waros." The sinister looking man with the red eyes shook Jon's hand gently. "This kind young witch is Obeth she is another one of my close friends." The old witch waved at Jon. "And this last man is my dear brother Teges." Teges took Jon's hand into a lively shake and greeted him kindly. "Now after all these introductions it is time for Breakfast!" Horbey exclaimed happily. Everyone proceeded to the kitchen where they were served waffles and bacon by an extremely kind and happy half elf named Portnoy. The elf bounced around the kitchen happily to an unknown beat happy to do the bidding of all the people sitting around the table it the lightly colored kitchen. Sunlight lit the room and made the entire place seem happy and carefree. Paintings of old smiling witches and wizards waved and laughed in there paintings.

Happiness struck Jon halfway through his third waffle that Portnoy served him while bobbing his head to the unknown beat that the awkward house elf always seemed to follow. He had forgot the tragedy of the night before for a brief while he had been at peace and happy. Jon closed his eyes biting back the tears. He felt guilty, guilty that he was so happy and carefree while his mother was dead and his father, the murder was on the loose.

People were laughing as they ate and drank; Jon seemed the only one that was not happy now. Sitting to his right Horbey seemed to realize that something was plaguing him.

"It's not an insult to your mother to be happy, I knew of her and she would have wanted you to be happy." Horbey said quietly.

"You knew my mother?" Jon asked.

"Not personally no, but we have had members of the rise watching your house for sometime and we realized that she was a good person, we didn't expect her of willingly helping your father." Horbey said honestly.

"If you knew what my father was up to then why didn't you do something about it?" Jon said aggravated.

"You have to see Jon that we were not sure, we couldn't act till we were sure, and sadly that wasn't till I was too late." Horbey said lowering his head. Jon took a long drink of orange juice and lowered the glass down to the table empty. Horbey stared at Jon looking deep into his eyes. Horbey seemed to be studying Jon's emotions examining him. After a quick cough Horbey leaned in to say something.

"I understand your feelings but you mustn't go after your father. Revenge is understandable but right now it's much too dangerous." It was as if Horbey had been reading his mind he couldn't understand how he knew exactly what was running through Jon's mind.

"He killed my mother, there is no way I will rest till I have my father dead at my feet, and if I can manage it Drakan also." Jon said with a strict tone of hatred that surprised even himself. Horbey lowered his gaze from Jon as if in disappointment. When he spoke next it was not to Jon but to the entire table.

"Now that we are all full w may proceed on to business." Horbey said and instantly everyone silenced. Portnoy was now gathering all the plates while whistling a happy tune and bobbing his head up and down to the beat. All had become quiet and everyone looked serious. Jude was the first to speak.

"Waros you have been monitoring the ministry, what is there status?" Waros looked grave the nature of what was about to be said was obvious. Even when Waros looked sad he stilled had a rather sinister look about him.

"We have lost the head of the auror office; Edward Delirium has been put under the imperious curse. And with him gone I don't see how long the ministry will stay in control. He contacts the minister directly." Everyone understood that they were losing the war. But it only seemed to make them more determined, Horbey spoke next.

"Very well, I will talk to Justarius, he must know of this information, perhaps if we can convince the minister with this then we can avoid Drakan taking over for a little while longer." Horbey seemed confident unlike Jude who had lost any happiness in his tone when he spoke next.

"Obeth Any word among the Giants as to their allegiance?" Obeth also looked rather unhappy and once again the nature of her news was obvious.

"Sadly I think we have lost them to Drakan. He can promise them, things they want, destruction, violence. Sadly we had no chance of persuading the giants away from Drakan." Liza finished and all the room seemed to have gone cold. Where the sunlight seemed dim no longer providing the exuberant light it had before.

"This is most awful news; the giants will be able to cause much destruction. But you are right my old friend we never really had a chance of the giants joining our side." Horbey said his deep voice seemed to carry and linger in the room providing an even darker mood if that was even possible.

No one spoke again for what seemed like hours possibly even more. Arq looked at his watch and decided that he had to leave to visit his wife. Next to go was Clelch. He simply stated he had other places he needed to be if they were done with the meeting. Quickly everyone was gone except for four witches and wizards no including Jon.

Waros still sat at the table turning his wand between his long fingers. Liza had stayed she seemed to be interested in her hair. Teges stayed and was standing near his brother they were deep in a private conversation no one else could hear. Obeth had stayed in the house but merely went to her room to deal with some business with her job at the ministry.

The murmurings between the brothers were growing louder and more heated. What they were discussing seemed to be discussing seemed very important. Every once in a while Jon would catch a single word like "Traitor". It was easy to figure out what they were talking about. They believed there was a double crosser in the rise.

It did seem that Horbey was against the idea of a traitor in the rise. Jon wondered quickly who it could have been. His mind ran quickly to the most obvious of who could be the traitor. Waros obviously looked the part. But Jon's grandmother had been a muggle and recalled one of the sayings she used to always tell him

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Even still, Waros looked so evil and dark, he wondered why no one else even suspected the man. After what seemed like an eternity to Jon Horbey and Teges stopped arguing. Teges had left the house saying something about needing to meet some contacts about the location of Drakan.

Horbey did not seem happy when he spoke next, yet his tone still seemed calmed.

"As I am sure many of you know my dear brother seems to think we have a traitor in our midsts. But I would like you all here at the table that I trust you completely." Horbey finished then excused himself and invited Jon to have a private word with him. Jon was utterly surprised and followed Horbey to a room.

The room was on the first floor of the ancient house and was rather immense. Paintings of old wizards hung and moved about in there paintings. The bed was well kept, but the desk next to it had papers scattered all over it. Everything but the desk and bed were dusty and seemed unused for weeks.

Jon I have to ask you to do me a favor. Jon had known Horbey for not even a day, yet Jon admired the old wizard and would do anything for him.

"Of course anything you like." Jon answered eagerly. He hoped it was a mission that could change the course of the war. Perhaps he could change the momentum and help.

"I need you to go out and find your father. I know for a fact at your house you have a clock that tells the whereabouts of your family." Jon thought envied the chance to meet his father, and destroy the man who had killed his mother. "I do not wish you to fight him, quite the opposite actually. I need you to convince him to give us Drakan's location. If I can capture the death eater's leader then we may be able to end this war quickly before it becomes too violent." Horbey finished and turned away from Jon to look at one of the paintings on the wall.

"Of course I can do that. But I need to fight my father; I need the revenge for my mother." Jon began. But Horbey quickly silenced him.

"You cannot fight you father! At most I need you to stun him and bring him to me; I will get information from him. I am accomplished legilemens." Horbey said. Jon almost continued to pursue the argument but decided against it. He had an important mission and revenge can wait.

"Of course Horbey, when would you like me to leave?" Jon asked quickly. Horbey took a minute to think things over.

"Tomorrow morning, I will inform Arq of this mission. He will accompany you as a guard and give you any assistance you need. He is a very capable wizard and will help you a lot." Horbey finished and walked out of the room. Jon followed and went up to his room. He could hear Obeth rummaging things in her room as he passed; she seemed to be frantically upset about losing a certain object.

The only members of the rise that stayed the rest of the day was Liza and Waros, they seemed to have nothing to do now that they had both given up on their missions. Horbey left minutes after giving Jon his mission to discuss things with the Minister of Magic.

Jon lade down in his bed and fell asleep quickly. He did not wake till night. He once again had the same tortured sleep that left him completely unrested. Downstairs people seemed to be in a heated discussion. He could hear Horbey's deep voice clearly and decided to go downstairs to see what they were talking about. Horbey still had on his cloak he had just gotten back.

"I don't understand what has gotten into Justarius! I fear he has already been put under the death eater's control. And if that as happened we are in quite a bit of trouble!" Horbey said loudly in a panic.

"How could he not believe you? He must understand how easily Voldermort penetrated the defenses of the ministry last time, how could he think it would be any different over here this time?" Waros said angered. Liza was on the couch, they were the only other people in the house now. Everyone else had gone. Horbey was storming back and forth around the room. Waros was standing still taken with anger and Liza seemed rather calm on the couch. Everyone stared at Jon when he entered.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked shakily. He knew the answer but still asked merely to break the awkward silence that had hung itself so unwelcomely over the room. None of them answered. Waros walked over and sat next to Liza, but at the same time Liza got up and left to go upstairs. Horbey sat next Waros and told Jon what was wrong.

"I talked to Justarius the minister of magic about how Edward was under control, he refused to believe me. He did not understand. It is very upsetting and the mans ignorance is gonna cost us much trouble I fear!" Horbey said. His voice was much calmer this time when he had spoken. Horbey quickly retreated to his room leaving only Waros and Jon in the room. Silence fell like a heavy blanket over the room. It was strange; Jon had not a clue what to say. Finally the silence was broken.

"Horbey told me of your duel with Drakan. From how Horbey described it you were amazing! Simply surviving a run in with Drakan is a feat in itself, but you took him on and survived. That's rather incredible!" Waros spoke excitedly. He seemed to have wanted to talk about this all day the way it came bursting out his mouth.

"It's not as great as it sounds. Most of it was simply luck and instincts rather then skill." Jon knew this not to be entirely true, but he had always believed modesty to be the best path.

"Don't give me that young man! You took on three other death eaters and won that duel. Then survived a duel with Drakan. Luck and instinct doesn't take you that far, somewhere in there skill had to take over. I was told you were a fairly decent quidditch player. Quidditch training helps greatly for dueling. Helps the reflexes and all." Waros was smiling and enjoying the conversation. Jon knew that what Waros said was correct.

"I merely survived the duel; if Horbey and Jude hadn't saved me I wouldn't be alive right now. He is much better then I am. And even now I will have to look over my shoulder constantly wondering if he is about to attack me." Jon said. He had known he was in danger from Drakan, but the fact hadn't seemed real to him till that moment. It hit him on the face quickly.

"Ya, I understand what you are saying, and you will be high on the damn dark wizards list, few wizards ever escape the bastard! You will be right up there on the list next to Horbey, though I daresay you should be more worried then my pal in the next room. I reckon Drakan isn't quite confident in his ability to kill old Horbey. They dueled less than a month ago and Drakan nearly lost. It was magnificent the duel was! Lasted nearly two hours before Drakan Dissaparated. He lost a few death eaters that night, had to sacrifice his companions in order to escape. I think if he hadn't left Horbey would have left Drakan dead. And we wouldn't have to deal with this war." Waros finished his speech and took a breath. Jon had never seen an older man say something with such excitement. Waros seemed like he was a teenager discussing a game he was happy about. Jon said goodnight to Waros and walked up to his room to go to sleep. But Jon would not be able to sleep, whether it was the haunting dreams or the excitement of his mission, or if it was that he had slept all day he wasn't sure, but Jon did not sleep at all that night. He sat up at day break to Jude coming in to tell him to get ready and to come downstairs and eat some breakfast. Arq was waiting downstairs with a cup of coffee eating something goopy that looked but did not smell like oatmeal. He gave a Jon a nod as he entered the kitchen. Jon nodded back and sat down. Portnoy quickly gave him a bowl of the oatmeal like food and Jon reluctantly dug in. The food tasted better then it looked and when Jon was about done Horbey came in.

"Alright Jon, I gave you the vague version of what I wanted you to do but here are the finer points." Horbey said. Portnoy left the room and Jon and Arq leaned in to hear better


	3. Chapter 3 The Ministry Cracks

**Chapter 3**

The Ministry Cracks

The Minister of magic was a physically strong man; he was not a figure many muggles would be quick to cross. And Wizards were even more reluctant to cross him. Justarius had taken office years ago shortly after The Dark lord fell 16 years ago. Justarius had been head of auror office and relied heavily on his own duties to fight the Death eaters. He had killed a handful and caught many more. He was considered one of the best wizards in the country and possibly the world.

When people heard of he-who-must-not-be-name's return few feared the consequences, for they believed the minister wouldn't allow the death eaters to take control. People were quick to rally behind him and he had always been a good leader so the people had hope. But even being powerful and having great leadership can crumble when ignorance is brought heavily into the picture.

Justarius believed he had the ministry much too secure for anyone to be imperioused. But it would be this ignorance that would cause him to fall. Justarius woke up every morning in his home in his bed at 5 in the morning. Throwing off the blankets he would go to the bathroom and wash up. He would shave his face and his head. One of his favorite attributes was his hair, or there lack off. He kept himself bald as possible and the minister loved it. He kept it like that always.

He would give himself a confidence boost by looking at his finely tuned body; he had sculpted muscles that he had fallen in love with. In his most recent years as minister he fell into a blanket of calm. A tapestry of peace that he could not break. He had fallen in love with three things, his job, his tapestry, but most importantly himself.

The man loved himself more than he loved his job, the government he ran, or the people that relied on him. His life was too great to change. When the death eaters returned he changed few things. Hoping that he could cling to that safety net he loved so much.

When Horbey had come to warn him of that he had lost control of the ministry Justarius refused to believe. Horbey cursed the man for being blind to the obvious. The fight could be heard clearly throughout most of the entire ministry and scared just about the entire staff.

"Justarius my old friend you must understand! Peace has blinded you! Don't fall to the same enemy as Fudge!! You are twice the Wizard and twice the minister as that pompous ass!" Horbey screamed.

"Don't tell me how to do my job! I have done it just fine for 16 years! I know what I am doing and I am sure that everyone here in the ministry is more than safe!" Justarius yelled in returned. At this point the minister had gotten out of his chair and held his wand tightly in his hand. Horbey had not made any sign of violence. When he spoke all the anger from his voice had gone, Horbey seemed to be pleading.

"Justarius you must listen to reason, you must! If you wish to keep you position as minister." Justarius shook his head.

"Horbey I know my ministry rather well, now you may leave." Justarius also was calm when he spoke. He no longer argued, it was obvious that the man would not listen. Horbey walked out of the minister's office muttering curses under his breath. Justarius paid no heed to the warning that was given to him. He ignored that his entire staff was beginning to act slightly different. All the signs were there and yet the minister refused to believe. He had doomed everything.

Everything was normal in the minister's office. Justarius sat at his birch wood desk. He had recently gotten it, and was his pride of late. He was pouring over papers from the newly appointed minister of magic in London. Scrimgeour had given him plans to try and stop Voldermort from getting control of the ministry. London seemed much worse off then America did. They were already facing deaths. A giant attack had devastated the country and the dementors were roaming free across the country.

Justarius was not facing things as seriously as his counterpart. He wrote a return letter explaining that the death eaters did not stand a chance at taking the ministry. After Justarius had sent his big farm owl away with the letter a knock came at his door. And Edward Delirium entered; he was a tall and buff wizard. Like the minister Edward was a formidable looking muggle and an even more formidable wizard.

"Yes Edward what is it?" Justarius asked taking his seat behind his new desk. The minister could see his own reflection in the polished wood. He smiled at it and looked through a stack of papers. After several seconds the minister had not heard an answer from the head of the auror office.

"Edward is something wrong? What can I help you with?" Justarius asked a notation of concern and a slight a bit a fear in his voice. Once again there was not an answer. When the minister looked up Edward had his wand out and pointed at the minister's chest. Justarius had realized that he was being attacked.

A jet of green light had flown from Edward's wand. Justarius did not think he acted. Throwing his new desk forward it hit the jet of light in mid air and the desk exploded. Justarius was already feet away with his wand out. He shot stunning spells through the smoke of the explosion. As the desk burned he took a second to regain himself. He could hear other feet moving quickly around the room. Whether the other feet moving around were friend or foe he could not tell and he did not care. All that Horbey had told him was true. The shocking realization had sent him out of his peace coma and back into the man he had been 16 years previously. He was once again the strong wizard who was head of the auror office.

To his right feet moved, and to his left. Justarius backed to the wall so that he could not be surrounded. The Desk was still burning filling the office with smoke making it nearly impossible to breath and even harder still to see. Justarius kept his eyes open though they burned and watered fiercely.

To his front a wizard spoke a word of magic and the desk was immediately put out. The smoke slowly dissipated and Justarius could see clearly once again. In front of him were five figures in black robes with wands pointed at his chest. Two to his right, two to his left and one more in front. Drakan pulled off his hood and stared directly into the eyes of the minister of magic. Justarius had his wand in his hand pointed directly at Drakan's chest.

"You know how many people have wondered who would win should we duel?" Drakan asked smiling. "Why don't finally provide an answer to that question." Drakan finished, the smile was gone. Not even Drakan was completely sure of the outcome of this next duel.

"You must know that you cannot win one on one. With out the help your bastard friends here you are as good as dead!" Justarius yelled. Drakan did not laugh, he did not smile.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Justarius. I do not know who will win this fight. But should you let your confidence blind you now like it has in the past you will lose. None of my servants here will help me. It's just me and you here minister." Drakan said his voice sounding sinister rather than it usually did. Justarius had gone serious also. He was still one of the greatest wizards in the country, but he knew that Drakan was also. Silence came quickly.

"I am afraid you speak the truth Drakan. Neither of us truly know who is the Stronger me or you. Though I hope it the latter we can't be sure, and I think that finding out who is the better is an excellent idea." Justarius spoke. Drakan could not speak. Though it was quite often to find a dark wizard over confident, this was not Drakan. He had always maintained that his greatest attribute was his modesty. Knowing that he was the not best was cause to improve and knowing that there was a chance he could lose this duel made him focus that much more.

After another brief silence both wizards bowed low. When they straightened they raised there wands. Sweat was dripping down Justarius chin. It had covered his head causing it to shine. His red robes seemed to weigh a ton. He felt for a moment light headed. Never before had he been this excited, this alive, and this nervous. He wandered if Drakan felt the same way. But he hadn't the time to linger on the last thought Drakan had acted. Firing a shot of fire form his wand Drakan twirled his wand between his fingers silently planting a shield that would protect him.

Justarius was slightly caught by surprise but gathered himself quickly. Muttering a few charms he caught the ball of fire in his bare hand, wincing at the heat he flicked his wand and the fire turned to a snowball. He threw it at Drakan muttering words and the snowball turned back into fire only this time it was black fire. When it hit the shield the fire vanished. The shield turned to glass and shattered. Before the glass had even hit the ground Drakan had molded the glass into a tiger that was black with green stripes. Justarius took a breath then flicked his wand and transfigured the mound of ash that was the remainder of the desk into a golden lion with a main of fire.

Drakan waved his wand and the tiger charged. Justarius did the same. The animals lunged at each other and met in mid air. They clawed, scratched, and bit till they hit the ground. The animals were no longer of concern. The wizards that had created them were dueling once more. Justarius flung jet of red light after jet of red light at Drakan, but the dark wizard was flawless, knocking them away with his wand as if with ease.

A roar of agony from the animals, a victor had emerged. The lion stepped over the now disintegrating corpse of the black and green tiger. Drakan moved his eyes from Justarius for a mere second to handle the lion. Justarius seized the opportunity to through another jet of red light at the dark wizard.

It managed to hit Drakan and his wand went flying into the air. The lion lunged and landed on top of Drakan. Drakan snapped his fingers in the Lions face and the lion turned to smoke. The smoke moved to the center of the room and molded into a snake. The viper slithered quickly at Justarius. The wizard flicked his wand and the snake turned to ash. When Justarius looked up Drakan had his wand again.

Swearing quietly Justarius blocked several jinx's before a jet of green light went whizzing by his ear. Drakan was scared, his brief moment wandless had terrified the dark wizard, and his confidence shaken he wanted the duel over with quickly. Justarius knew this and smiled slightly. Green light flew at him constantly at a speed that amazed Justarius. He had never seen a wizard send spells this fast.

Justarius dodged spells left and right trying to think of something to do to end the line of green death. He acted upon the first thing that came to him. He flicked his wand and turned the ash of the dead snake into a giant brick wall separating him completely from the death eaters. Drakan cursed on the other side.

"Damn it! Reducto!" he heard Drakan yell. Dust came off the wall and it shook but held. Justarius knew it wouldn't hold long. He had mere seconds to think through his next plan. He could Dissaparate and seek the help of Horbey. Or he could wait till Drakan managed to destroy the wall and attempt to finish off Drakan. Doing so might end the war quickly. It would certainly restore peoples trust in him. And should he win he would work harder than before to destroy the remaining death eaters.

Time was running short and he still had not made up his mind. He was the minister of magic running and letting the death eaters have control didn't seem right. Justarius knew what a true wizard of his stature would have to do. He gritted his teeth and put up his wand. After a few more shakes the wall crumbled to pieces and Drakan stood on the other side while a mound of bricks sat in the middle of the room.

"Justarius, you seem to be struggling. Are you not as strong as you once were? Past your prime perhaps. I think that you know that you cannot win. Submit to me. And you will live." Drakan spoke grinning.

"I would rather die then serve you Drakan." Justarius said. Drakan giggled. As did the other death eaters.

"You are the second person in two days to tell me this. The other one escaped, but I don't plan on letting you do the same thing." Drakan said.

"Shut up and let's finish this."

"Very well minister."

There was no pause this time. Neither took any time before acting. Justarius knew what was coming. He charmed a brick to fly at Drakan as he sent a ball of green light out of his wand. The explosion happened no more than a foot from Drakan. He was consumed in flame, and sent flying into the wall. Justarius did not take time to worry of Drakan. The other four death eaters moved to fight quickly. Spells were coming from all directions. Justarius could not handle the onslaught that was being sent his way. Throwing bricks at all the death eaters the minister of magic apparated out of the ministry and into a dark street away from all the death eaters. Despite his best efforts he had still lost the ministry to Drakan, if he was still alive.

Acting quickly the minister walked to the door of the house that was in front of him three times hard, three times soft, once hard, soft, and then hard one last time. Horbey answered the door and realized immediately what had happened. Justarius had blood coming from his forehead and his robes were torn and ripped. The ex-minister was invited to sit on the couch and was served tea.

"I am sorry, you were right, horribly correct my friend. The ministry is gone. Drakan has control now." Justarius said stuttering.

"Don't worry old friend, I have found a young wizard that has the potential to become more powerful then Drakan." Horbey spoke. "Now drink some tea Justarius. With Drakan in control of the ministry our job becomes so many more times more difficult."


	4. Chapter 4 In The Dragons Den

**Chapter 4**

In the Dragons Den

Jon entered the door to his home. Arq was waiting outside keeping watch, they had apparated into the front yard moments ago under instructions from Horbey to retrieve a clock that hung in his house that would be able to give the location of his father and thus giving the location to where the death eaters were hiding.

As soon as Jon entered his house he was hit by the smell. It did not smell bad; it was simply the scent of his house. Painfully happy memories swarmed through his mind. He was instantly in tears upon recalling what had happened only a few nights before. He stood in the doorway tears in his wondering why his house was totally clean. There seemed no trace that any kind of fight had happened a couple days before.

Shrugging it off and wiping his eyes Jon walked through into the short entrance room. In front of him were the stairs that would lead upstairs to his and his parent's room. To his left was the kitchen and the room to his left was the living room. The clock he needed was in the living room. He went up the stairs to his room. He brushed his hand along the railing feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers and shuddering at the traumatic he had gone through.

At the top of the stairs everything was once again clean. The sight of his duel with the death eaters was completely cleaned up, no sign anything had happened. It seemed very strange the railing had been broken and his bedroom door the same; yet off was clean. The Aurors must have cleaned up the house. He wondered what had become of his mothers body. He had been forced to leave it in order to stay safe. Hopefully she was buried and everything was good with the rest of his family. He only had an uncle and his grandma. His uncle was on his father's side and Jon wasn't sure whether whose side his uncle was on. Jon had chosen not to take any chances and not contact the rest of his family.

Jon's bedroom wasn't as he had left it. There had been cloths on the floor his broom stick had been leaning up against his closet door, and the sheets on his bed had been scattered across his bed. Now his floor was tidy, his broom was no where to be seen and his bed was made. Why had the Aurors cleaned up his room? Jon pondered the answer as he walked out his room. When he walked back down the stairs Arq was standing in the doorway.

"Hurry up! The sooner we get this clock the sooner we can get back to Horbey! It's already after noon." Arq complained.

"Sorry Arq just give me a second I'll go get the clock quick." Jon said as he walked into his living room. The furniture was just as he had left it. No dust was on the coffee table that was in front of the white leather couch. On the wall opposite the entrance to the living room he spotted the clock. Its hands had the pictures and names of him, his father, and his mother. There were different sections that the hands could point to. His mothers hand was on death. His father's was not on any one of the options it was stuck between mortal danger and out of the house. Jon's stuck right in the middle of mortal danger.

Jon crossed the living room in three quick steps and without hesitation grabbed the clock off the wall. It vanished into smoke in Jon's arm and he heard laughter from behind him. Jon turned around with his wand out. Two figures cloaked in black stood in front of him. One had Arq with a wand pressed to his neck.

"James was correct. You came for the clock just like he thought you would. My brother has always been rather talented at guessing a person he knows well's next move." The figure closest to Jon spoke. The one holding Arq giggled slightly under its hood.

Once thought was racing through Jon's mind. SHIT! He took a breath trying to force him to relax and deal with the situation.

"I was wondering whose side you were on uncle Crais." Jon spoke calmly. His uncle chuckled and removed his hood. Crais looked very much like James. His nose had the same straight perk at the end. And his smile looked just like Jon's father.

"I was surprised that you did not contact me after you learned of your father's betrayal. Though once I realized Horbey had gotten to you I knew you would not come to me, or your grandmother. By the way she has no clue of our allegiance to Drakan. If she were to find out we sadly we would have to kill her, and I am not inclined to killing my mother." Crais spoke seriously.

"My father knew I would come back for the clock? He must have guessed that Horbey would realize that he could use it to learn the whereabouts of my father." Jon spoke trying to stall for time while he thought of a plan. If he could free Arq they might have a chance at subduing his uncle and the other death eater.

"Correct. You father removed the clock as soon as he could and then set the fake to alert us when you came to collect it. Dyn kill the extra, I will take care of my nephew." Crais said. Dyn began to flick his wand.

"NO!" yelled Jon as he sent a disarming jinx at Dyn. Dyn's wand flew from his hand. Jon was caught off guard by his uncle who had sent an impediment jinx at him. He fell to the ground dropping his wand. Arq quickly through Dyn off of him and picked up the wand the death eater had dropped. Quickly he whispered a single word and flicked the wand. Quickly three wizards had appeared in the room.

Jon wasn't able to see what was going on. He was stuck looking up at the ceiling unable to move. The scuffle lasted only a few moments. Arq came into Jon's view smiling. Swishing his wand Arq released the spell form Jon. He quickly sat up and looked around. His uncle was tied up and so was Dyn. They both appeared knocked out. Liza, Waros, and Horbey were now present.

"What? How did, what happened?" Jon asked extremely confused. Horbey smiled. Liza walked away along with Waros.

"Sadly my dear boy this was all a trap to lure your uncle out of hiding. We were using you as bait. I knew that your father had removed the clock and place a fake one. Arq here was supposed call us as soon as the death eaters showed up, but he was taken from behind. Jon you are an amazing wizard. Had you not disarmed Dyn you both would have died." Horbey said all the while smiling. "You acted better than I could have hoped, and I am proud of you. Your uncle should know where your father is and will be able to tell us once we introduce him with some veritiserum. But we must do it quick. If we leave the house the death eaters that are watching from outside will realize what has happened. We must be quick." Horbey said. Liza and Waros walked into the living room holding a vial of clear liquid. Horbey walked over and grabbed it. He shook Crais awake and forced him to drink the liquid.

"Thanks Jon. You saved my life, had you not acted as you did I wouldn't be here right now." Arq was saying with a happy grin on his pudgy face. Jon nodded and looked back to his uncle.

"Where is your brother?" Horbey asked quickly. Crais seemed to be struggling with himself. He kept opening his mouth to talk but never able to say anything. Liza looked away upset.

"Silencing charm. They knew we would try this." Waros said angrily. Horbey's fury was felt before he turned to face Jon. The aura that was coming off of him was scary at the least.

"Try it on Dyn. If that fails than our plan has failed. Kill them both and then meet me at headquarters. Jon, Arq come with me." Horbey walked out of the living room into the kitchen. The two followed him quickly. Once into the kitchen Horbey turned to face them.

"Jon, Arq I want you to put on the death eaters robes. You must impersonate them and follow them to there hideout! Once you know where it is you apparate out of there and you get back to headquarters. Do you understand me?" Horbey was deathly serious. Both of them nodded. Waros walked into the room.

"Dyn had the same thing I have taken care of them, what now?" Waros asked. But it seemed he already knew. "Horbey, you can't send them like this. They are most likely gonna end up dead!" Waros argued.

"We don't have a choice. Most likely by the end of tonight Drakan will have the ministry under his control. If we don't find where the death eaters are hiding before then we may never find out!" Horbey argued.

"But this isn't right. How are they gonna even find where the death eaters are? And even if they do they are not the same size as those two. And on the off chance no one notices you know the other death eaters are gonna apparate to there hideout. How are these two supposed to get there? This plan will not work, it cannot work. You know this, you would be sending the Arq and the boy to there deaths!" Waros argued. Horbey swayed back and forth thinking for a few second before coming to a decision.

"You are right old friend. Sorry but I was trying to hard. Jon, Arq I want you to go back to headquarters quickly apparate there." Horbey said.

"What about you guys? What are you gonna do?" Jon asked quickly. Horbey smiled for a second.

"Don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves. Now go, you have done your part." Horbey said as he and Waros rushed out of the kitchen. Jon stood there; he did not want to leave. He wanted to stay and help Horbey. He wanted to prove himself to the old wizard.

"Come on Jon! There's no use staying here!" Arq said loudly. Jon looked over at the pudgy wizard that was so quick to get himself out of danger.

"Go on ahead without me! I will follow in a second; just want to talk to Horbey for a second." Jon said. Arq listened and Dissaparated out of the house. Jon quickly ran to the living room where Horbey, Liza and Waros were all deep in a hasty discussion.

"Horbey, I don't want to leave. I need to stay here and help, my father's out there! I can feel it. He was too afraid to be the one to come in and face me. I want to go and face him. I know what you're planning on doing, I can help!" Jon pleaded. Horbey was horror struck.

"Jon!" the aura of anger Jon had felt moments ago came back worse then before. "I told you not to seek revenge! We are going to do what we have to do!" Horbey yelled. Jon couldn't stand to look at the angry eyes that were so intent upon staring him down. Jon looked out the window and could see four cloaked figures moving quickly to the front door.

"Horbey they're coming!" Yelled Liza. Horbey turned and looked out the window as the four figures reached the door.

"JON LEAVE!" yelled Horbey. Jon had a mere second to make his decision, and he chose not to obey. The front door opened and the four figures rushed into the house with there wands out. They ran immediately into the living room where stood the four wizards. Two of them had there wands out and were ready to fight. But the other two seemed to have been arguing. No exchange of words followed. Waros shot a large ball of yellow light at the group of wizards but it was stopped by four shield spells. It bounced off and exploded against the wall. It blew a large hole and the outside could be seen through it.

Horbey had his wand out and quickly wove three spells so fast that Jon was amazed. The spells were all knocked away. Jon took no time in joining the fray, while Liza separated herself from the group to duel one of the four death eaters Jon did the same turning the room into a coliseum of dueling. Each wizard was facing another one on one. Jon threw a stunning spell that was easily knocked away with a laugh by the death eater. Jon muttered and took no time in throwing killing curses. The death eater stopped laughing as he dove out of the way to dodge the jet of green light that had been sent his way.

Waros was sending and blocking oncoming spells completely immersed in the fight at hand. Light went back and forth till an explosion sent Waros flying. The wizard that Liza was dueling had sent a killing curse that had missed and hit the TV. Horbey was not affected by the explosion, and he didn't break his concentration from his duel to help his friend. He was bewitching any object he could to stop the killing curses from reaching him.

Jon was now taking control in his duel. The death eater he was facing never had the time to send a spell back. He was too busy dodging killing curse after killing curse. As the death eater dove behind the couch Jon transfigured a picture that was on a desk into an eagle. The eagle quickly dived for the death eater behind the couch. The death eater killed the eagle without hesitation and Jon was out of ideas.

Liza had picked up the slack of Waros being knocked away. She was taking on the two death eaters and wasn't faring well. She was hardly able to get out of the way of killing curses or block the lesser spells being sent her way. Waros had gotten back up and was looking around for his wand. The two death eaters had finally managed to hit Liza with a spell. She fell to the ground. The two death eaters screamed in triumph only for one of them to be hit with a spell that knocked him out of the living room and into the kitchen where he collided with the stove and fell to the ground not moving. The other death eater was consumed with fury and turned to fight Waros who had his wand and was walking forward.

Horbey was now out of objects to use to block the killing curses that were being sent at him in a steady stream. He ducked under one falling to a knee where he managed to send a spell that hit the death eater in the chest knocking him unconscious. Horbey turned to see Jon having trouble with his death eater.

The death eater was out form behind the couch and now answering ever one of Jon's spells with two of his own. The struggle would end any moment with Jon's death. Waros seemed totally even with his death eater. They were answering each others spells evenly neither able to gain an inch. Horbey had taken care of Jon's death eater and now turned to assist Waros.

"NO HORBEY! I DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Waros yelled when he saw Horbey head to him. Horbey nodded and ran quickly over to Liza who was motionless on the floor. Horbey picked up Liza's head in his hands and checked the pulse in her neck. Jon was standing over Horbey crying.

Waros continued the duel with the last death eater. The spells soared back and forth. Sweat was pouring down Waros's head as he struggled to stay concentrated. Acting quickly he knocked away a jinx and jumped to his right out of the way while he sent two more spells at the death eater, they were knocked away. Waros landed rolled and got up on a knee and sent three more spells. Two got to the death eater and were knocked away. Waros stood up fully and flicked his wand. The Jaguar that had appeared behind the death eater lunged taking him to the ground scratching and clawing. Waros transfigured the jaguar into a heavy block pinning the death eater to the ground. Waros nodded in satisfaction and disarmed him.

Horbey was up holding Liza's body. Her arms were hanging limp and her head had lolled back. Jon couldn't stop the tears, this had been his fault. Waros turned and looked at Horbey. He as quickly consumed in tears.

"Jon take Liza's body back to headquarters; don't even think of disobeying me with this!" Horbey said quietly. Jon quickly did as he told and was in the living room of the old house he just left earlier that day. He put Liza's body on the couch and turned to see Arq deep in discussion with Jude who was telling him what had happened. Jude looked over at Jon then at Liza on the couch. Jude gave a slight whimper and ran quickly over to the couch kneeling down next to her and holding her.

"What happened?" Arq demanded. Jon lowered his head. He did want the answer. He was inclined to simply tell him nothing and go upstairs.

"After you left we were attacked by four death eaters. We managed to subdue them but not before they got Liza." Jon Said sadly as he was once again consumed in tears. Jude was sobbing at Liza's side completely consumed in his tears. Arq had sat down and was trying to cope with the information he had just been given. Jon was sobbing into his hands and did not notice that Waros and Horbey had appeared in the living room. Both of them looked determined not to add to the sorrow with their own tears. Waros went Jude while Horbey looked at Jon.

"Jon, come with me." Horbey spoke as he turned and walked to his room. Jon reluctantly followed and entered Horbey's room ready for any kind of punishment Horbey would give him. He would take it for he knew it had been his fault and that he deserved it. Once inside his room Horbey flicked his wand and closed the door. He took a seat behind his desk and offered one to Jon. Jon refused the seat and said that he would prefer to stand.

"Jon, you acted very bravely before. I know that you are blaming yourself right now; I think we all are doing that. But if it was anybody's fault it wasn't yours. Had you left you would have left us down another person and I don't know if any of us would have survived. You disobeyed my order because you wanted revenge on your father. You stayed for both the wrong reasons and the right. You wanted to help, and had you not I don't know if I would be alive right now. We will all miss Liza; she was one of my best friends, and Jude's mother." Horbey said lowering his head. Jon was completely shocked. He had expected to be showered with anger. Not to be congratulated on his bravery.

"Horbey what happened with the death eaters?" Jon asked because he simply needed to know. Horbey took a minute thinking before he answered.

"We killed them. Not before interrogating them. Sadly all of them had silencing charms on them and could not tell us anything useful. But even though we couldn't get a location, we still walked out rather victorious. Drakan lost six of his most trusted death eaters. And you were correct, your father was there." Horbey added the last bit quickly.

"You killed him?" Jon said outraged.

"No, he wasn't one of the four who we had dueled. He was outside he lowered his hood when he saw Waros looking out the window. He spoke a few words we didn't hear. Then he Dissaparated." Horbey said. Jon nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jon, sadly Liza's death has caused an opening in my inner circle of members. There are only five witches and wizards in the circle. And I think you have proven yourself worthy of being in it after tonight." Horbey spoke. Jon nodded and walked away flushed with a mixture of emotions. He believed that Liza's death was not his fault. And even more believed that Horbey now completely trusted him. Jon was completely exhausted and went to lie down. Hours later that night Justarius appeared at the headquarters giving the information of the loss of the ministry.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Regime

**Chapter 5**

The New Regime

With Drakan in control of the ministry everything changed. Muggle born wizards were being rounded up left and right. Suspected members of the rise were being followed; most of the members of the rise were unable to be at the headquarters in the weeks to come. Only four wizards were usually at headquarters. Jude had not done much of anything sense his mothers death. He mostly lay in bed quietly and stared at the ceiling. Justarius did not have much to do either; Drakan had the paper make it out that Justarius had fled in fear without a fight surrendering the ministry. Horbey was constantly in and out not saying much. He was extremely busy as of late. Whenever he went somewhere he was rushing and never had time to talk.

Jon had spent the last week in boredom not having anything to do nor being given anything to do, though he did wear the fact that he was one of the highest on the wanted by the ministry list. Number 4 right behind Waros, Jon was quite pleased to be so recognized as a major enemy. Horbey was listed as THE most wanted. Justarius right behind, and Waros after Justarius.

Though Jon was in the rise's "inner circle" he did not feel any different. No one else from the circle seemed to show up and even Horbey said very little to anybody. When he was at headquarters he was shut up in his room pouring over ancient books, it seemed that he was searching for something, and his search was not going well, for his attitude was less and less cheerful as the days dragged on.

Boredom was it seemed getting the best of Jon, he was on the verge of telling Horbey and the rise to stick a wand up there ass and leave so that he could find someplace to go. The biggest question was where? He had no family anymore, his father a murderer his uncle the same though now dead. He was forced to stay in this house. He felt blackmailed into staying, and he hated that Horbey had done that.

The old wizard that Jon had scarcely heard of. He had been known to be in contact with Dumbledore, they were apparently friends. Jon wondered but did not know if they had even attended Hogwarts together. But that couldn't be true, Horbey had no British accent. He could not have lived there as a youth. Horbey was mostly known as a candidate for minister of magic at the same time Justarius was running. It had not been close. Justarius was known as a hero who had captured many dark wizards, and Horbey was virtually unknown.

Justarius and Horbey were it seemed friends. They acted to be close friends when Horbey actually came out, mostly it was for something to eat, and Justarius always joined Horbey for some conversation. Jon on occasion joined them in the hope of scoring information on something interesting, but rarely that was so. They discussed things that Jon cared little for. Nothing concerning the war.

It turned out that the house used for headquarters had been Liza's and she had left it to Jude. Jude had agreed to let the rise continue using it for headquarters, he seemed very depressed, rarely even coming out of his room to eat. Jon on occasion ventured into his room in an effort to cheer him up.

"She was very brave, she saved Waros' life." Jon had told Jude many times. Jude never cried, he seemed at a stage past tears. And when he spoke it was mostly of how he was proud to be her son, and that he loved her very much. Jon couldn't stand to much time with Jude. It was all too depressing, and after 2 weeks Jude was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Its starting to get a little pathetic don't ya think Jon?" Justarius asked. It was a rare occasion when Justarius spoke to Jon as an equal. All in all Jon thought the ex-minister seemed a little stuck up.

"Ya I mean it is really sad and all but after two weeks he she start to get over it." Jon answered trying his best not to sound as if he was judging Jude. Justarius grunted in agreement and raised the paper. Jon sighed and closed his eyes imagining that he was in a place more exciting. Here there was a war going on and he was under orders to stay cramped up in a house. It was all together unfair. Two weeks and Horbey seemed to be no closer at overthrowing Drakan. Was he even doing anything at all? Perhaps he had given up. That couldn't be true, though he had only known Horbey for a few weeks, he seemed like the man to rally around, like the man who could lead everyone to victory, and from what Justarius had said about Horbey seemed to strengthen this thought.

"He is a much better wizard then me. I realized that now, he should have become Minister not me. He wouldn't have let every the ministry fall to Drakan." Justarius had said days after he had been shut up in the house. Jon had believed that Horbey was a great wizard then. Now he wasn't so sure. A great wizard would have made some type of progress by now.

Horbey entered the house on the afternoon of the third Monday. He sat down in the living room and breathed a sigh. Jon noticed instantly that Horbey looked rather happier than usual.

"You look happier than usual." Jon said sitting up more excited than he had in days. Horbey took a deep breath and looked at Jon.

"Well nothing too big has happened my friend, I am only slightly closer to my goal, but closer is still closer." Horbey said. Jon was happy; he was closer to overthrowing Drakan.

"So you're closer to taking out Drakan?" Jon asked happily as Justarius entered the room. Horbey looked at Justarius and Justarius looked back at Horbey.

"You found it didn't you!" Justarius said excited. Horbey smiled back and stood up. They both together entered the study. Before Horbey had closed the door Jon yelled out.

"Found what?" Horbey turned around smiling.

"You will find out in due time Jon, Trust me you will find out in due time." Horbey said as he closed and locked the doors.

"They look rather happy, considering we're losing a war." Someone spoke at the entrance to the living room. Jon looked up and saw that Jude was out of bed and speaking.

"You're up! Very good. Want something to eat? I can fix you something." Jon said. Jude nodded quickly and walked to the kitchen quickly followed by Jon. Jon quickly got Jude something soup and a glass of water that Jude downed quickly.

"Any progress at all on Drakan?" Jude asked after wiping soup off his face. Jon sat down and began to talk.

"Well none that has been told to me, but Horbey seems to have found something. Not a clue what it is." Jon said. Jude tapped his fingers playfully and Portnoy walked in tapping his hands on his legs happily.

"Well that's Horbey, he always keeps things to himself till he needs help or feels it will benefit everything for everyone to know. He's always been like that." Jude said. Portnoy jumped up on a chair and grabbed the bowl from the table. Jon watched as the silly elf practically danced to the sink and deposited the bowl.

"So what made you decide to come out of your room?" Jon asked growing bored and wanting something interesting to talk about.

"Well I was thinking of my mother, how she was always strong even when faced with grief. She wouldn't have wanted me neglecting to help the rise finish off the death eaters. She would have wanted me to stay involved and help as much as possible." Jude spoke. Jon nodded.

"Good choice, perhaps you will be able to leave this damn house and do something helpful because it's obvious that I can't" Jon said upset. Jude seemed to understand and feel the same way.

"Horbey isn't gonna let me leave, he will try his best to keep me safe, he doesn't want to lose me like he lost my mother. I have known Horbey most of my life, I know him pretty well, him and my mother go way back, they went to school together and all. He won't risk putting me in any danger if he can help it." Jude said. Jon got up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Well you seem much better, and that's a good thing. But if you don't mind I am off to some more severe boredom." Jon spoke as he left the kitchen to go take a boring nap on the couch.

Jon was quick to doze off into sleep, but was a light sleeper and woke when Horbey's door opened, pretending to still be asleep he managed to catch some conversation between Justarius and Horbey.

"When you find the actual holding chamber you will have to tell the boy." Justarius spoke.

"Yes I know, he will be the one to brave the chambers dangers." Horbey returned.

"I still don't see why one of us can't do it; we are better wizards and would have a much better chance of getting the item." Justarius said.

"Justarius I have told you before, it must be the boy, if what the scripts I have read are correct then the boy is the better candidate for the stone's power, a young wizard full of love and immense bravery shall wield the stone better than either of us, we are tainted with hatred and worn of bravery. He will be able to recover the stone and defeat Drakan with it, of that I am absolutely sure. I would not chance either of us tainting the purity of the stone. We have sought revenge; we have killed when not necessary. The boy is still innocent." Horbey argued.

"You are a better man than I Horbey; you would make a great wielder of the stone my friend. Though I see your reasons for wanting the boy, I fear that he isn't powerful enough to get to the stone, nor wield it." Justarius spoke.

"You have not seen the boy in action Justarius. He has potential to become greater than either of us, even without the stone's help, but with the stone, he could be nearly invincible. Though you must be sure to make him stay here till I discover the chamber. He is quick to turn to unforgivable curses in the face of danger. If he gets out and finds his father, he will take his revenge without hesitation. If this happens our last known hope is gone." Horbey said.

"I understand Horbey; the kid will not be able to leave. I will keep a close eye on him." Justarius said.

"Thank you, now I must go, Drakan is turning the world upside down in search of you, and has already tortured, and killed many people in the search, and also he has killed many muggle borns, more ruthless than his master I fear he might be." Horbey said as he walked to the door.

After Horbey walked out Justarius left the living room. Leaving Jon alone to his thoughts. Who was the boy they spoke of? He was the youngest member of the rise, it could be him, he was in the house, and it was either Jude of Himself. But revenge on his father, it had to be him. Jon was quite sure. He was gonna be sent on a mission! Finally, but what was the stone? Jon had no clue. It was definitely something that would help take down Drakan. And Jon was gonna be the one to wield this powerful object and take him down! Jon was absolutely filled with excitement and any doubts of Horbey he had were now gone. He was gonna be sent on a mission that seemed extremely important.

Jon lied on the couch for nearly 2 hours thinking over what the stone could be but came up with nothing. Jon would have lied there all night drifting in and out of sleep dreaming of rocks of all different sizes and shapes when the door burst open and Waros stormed in. Jon sat up quickly shocked awake by the noise. Waros' red eyes looked worried and he seemed to be in a rush.

"Where is Justarius?" Waros demanded quickly. Jon shrugged and relaxed for a moment. Waros stormed out of the room and into the hallway leading upstairs. Jon could hear his rushed footsteps on the second floor. A minute later, there was arguing coming from upstairs later. Jon could hear the Waros' and Justarius' voices raised. Jon ran up the stairs and Jude was standing outside his room.

"What's going on?" Jon asked quickly. Jude shrugged and followed Jon three doors down to the source of the noise.

"He's still alive right?" Justarius yelled.

"Ya barely Drakan nearly killed him, if I hadn't shown up when I did he would be dead. I never would have suspected Horbey to be that vulnerable." Waros yelled back. Jon could tell that the anger in their voices was not directed at each other.

"Damn you Drakan!" Justarius screamed. There was a loud thud. Justarius had kicked something.

"So where's Horbey?" Justarius asked an obvious tone of worry in his voice.

"He is hurt to badly at the moment I left Teges with him to watch him, but Drakan will return soon with more Death eaters I am sure of it. I need you to come with me. You have better knowledge of Healing spells than either of us. Perhaps you could heal him enough to move him here." Waros said quickly.

"Right! Let's go!" Justarius yelled and the door burst open. Jon and Jude instantly stepped back.

"Waros what's happened?" Jon asked quickly. Waros stopped walking for a moment not sure what to say.

"Drakan attacked Horbey, nearly killed him. But I need to go now if there is any chance of saving him." Waros said as he stormed off.

"I'm coming! I need to help!" Jon said as he followed behind Justarius down the stairs. Justarius stopped and turned around.

"No! You stay, we can handle this. You have to stay in this house." Justarius said. Jon wasted no time replying.

"I know why you want me to stay! I heard you and Horbey talking earlier. But please trust me, Horbey needs all the help he can get, and like it or not I could be a big help." Jon said quickly. Justarius looked taken aback for a moment.

"How much did you hear?" He asked quickly. Waros looked impatient.

"Justarius we don't have time for this?" Jinx the kid if you have to!" Waros yelled. Justarius seemed to snap out of it.

"Waros is right, we don't have time. You stay hear kid. All will be explained when Horbey comes back." Justarius yelled he turned and ran down the stairs with Waros. Jon did not wait he ran after.

"You can't do this! I need to come!" Jon yelled. Justarius didn't even turn around, not even a second after Jon finished the sentence Justarius had his wand pointed behind him and a shot of red light was catapulted at him. Jon had no time to react he had not expected to actually be jinxed. He was on the ground now forced to stare at the ceiling, unable to help anybody.


	6. Chapter 6 The Stone of Merlin

**Chapter 6**

The stone of Merlin

Justarius and Waros stormed out of the house and quickly Dissaparated leaving Jon paralyzed on the living room floor. Luckily Jude came quickly and released the spell allowing Jon to sit up.

"That ass! I just wanted to help!" Jon yelled. Jude helped Jon stand up and they both sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to return.

"What did you mean when you said you heard them talking?" Jude asked. Jon considered what to say and what not to say for a moment before continuing.

"I overheard Justarius and Horbey talking earlier, I don't think that I was supposed to, but they were discussing a stone, and someone who was supposed to retrieve it. I think that person is me." Jon finished. Jude did not answer he just stared down at his hands.

"Do you have any idea what the stone could be?" Jon asked. Jude thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well, no not really. I mean there are plenty of magical stones. But none that could help our situation that I know of." Jude said. Jon muttered a curse under his breath and stared down at the floor. He knew why he could not leave the house. Apparently he was needed. They couldn't risk him getting hurt, or doing anything to ruin his "purity". "A load of bull" Jon thought as he sat on the couch. After several minutes Portnoy bounced happily in the room.

"Can I get ya anything masters?" the funny little elf asked before he bounced to an unknown beat into the kitchen.

More minutes passed without any body returning. Jon didn't even know where they had gone; he was as always stuck in the house unable to help at all.

"I can't stand this! They could all be dead by now, and we have no way to help!" yelled Jon. Jude did not seem to hold the same emotions. Perhaps he feared any kind of danger after his mother's death, or perhaps he did not care about anything anymore. Jon could not be sure, but he knew that if no one came back after 10 more minutes he would storm out of the house and start fighting anything that came in his way.

At that moment the door burst open and a man rushed in the house. Jon and Jude stood up quickly and the man ushered them out of the way. Three more figures were coming through the doorway. Two men holding up a man that was clearly injured.

"Horbey! Is he gonna be ok?" Jon asked quickly. Teges pushed back Jon giving Horbey more room to breath. Waros and Justarius lowered him slowly onto the couch. Horbey moaned in pain before he finally was able to take a deep breath.

"What happened to him?' Jon yelled. Teges turned and led Jon out of the room by the arm. Waros and Justarius stayed by Horbey with Jude. Once they were safely in the kitchen, Teges muttered something and the door made a slight noise.

"What I am about to tell you is what happened, but you can't tell the entire story to anyone who is not in the inner circle understand?" Teges demanded impatiently. Jon nodded and Teges continued. "Horbey had snuck into the ministry to use the library researching a certain topic; I can't tell you the topic at the moment Horbey will tell you eventually. But he was researching when he was discovered by Drakan and several death eaters. He managed to take some of the death eaters but eventually was overpowered, he would have died if I hadn't arrived with Waros when we did, we could hear the screams as we walked by on the way to leaving. We managed to fight them off, but Horbey was horribly wounded. Justarius came to help us heal him enough so that he could be moved. But we were attacked again by more death eaters. We barely managed to escape this time; there were nearly 15 of them! Those bastards won't fight unless they vastly outnumber us the cowards!" Teges finished quickly. Jon was awestruck.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Jon asked.

"He will be fine; he will need about a week to rest before he will be able to go about doing anything though." Teges said. "Any other questions?"

"No, thanks." Jon said as he turned to leave the kitchen. The door wouldn't open, Teges waved his wand and the door swung open quickly. Jon left and walked to the couch. Waros had not left Horbey's side. Justarius was sitting on a chair opposite the couch, and Jude was no where to be seen.

"How are you there Horbey?" Jon asked forcing a smile. Horbey fixed his glasses and scratched his face.

"Well I have seen better days, but I will manage of course." Horbey said smiling. The smile quickly faded into a wince and Horbey clutched his side.

"So what's this subject you keep researching that I can't find out about?" Jon asked. Horbey straightened his face and looked at Justarius.

"I think he should know, I can't find out its precise position until I am able to sneak back into the library and research some more." Horbey said.

"Very well, perhaps if he knows, then he won't be so inclined to leave." Justarius said folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright then, Jon you might want to sit down, this will be a long story." Jon agreed and took a seat on the coffee table near Horbey. "How much do you know of the great wizard Merlin?" Horbey asked.

"Nothing short of the fact that he was one of the greatest wizards who ever lived and honored by both muggles and wizards alike." Jon answered. Horbey nodded.

"Yes that is what everyone knows. But very few people venture to wonder why he was so honored; he discovered many things, least known of which is the moon stone. You see Jon over the years stories turn into rumors and rumors into legends and legends into fables. The story of the moonstone goes way back to Merlin's younger days, when he was in his early 20's he was walking along a deserted road in the country side when a meteor struck right in front of him. Merlin ventured down into the crater and found a stone; the stone was a bright white and seemed to illuminate everything. The stone was pure magic. How wizards get there magic has been under study by wizards for nearly as long as there has been wizards. No one seems to understand how there came to be magic. We know that at sometime far off in the past there was no wizards, but then it's as if they suddenly poof into existence. Some believe that magic was an alien power from a distant planet discovered by humans and used to create the first wizards. The stone that Merlin discovered was what seemed to be a stone of pure magical power from an alien planet, how it came to earth no one knows. But Merlin had the stone in his possession, he learned quickly that the stone could waver between light and dark magic, at times when he grew angry the stone would turn black and instead of giving light it seemed to take it. Merlin knew that this power should it come into the wrong hands could give a dark wizard the power to rule the entire world, so he told few people of its existence and hid it, using his best magical spells to guard the moonstone he tried to make sure that no one could use it. Few people know of this story and fewer people believe it actually exists. But I have discovered that it does in fact exist and know in what region it lies. But where exactly I can't be sure, that is why I must do more research." Horbey finished and Jon was trying to take it all in.

"So why do I have to get this stone and why do I have to use it?" Jon asked Horbey took a breath before answering.

"You see Jon you are the only wizard powerful enough and pure enough to find it. We all have the power, but we have committed crimes, we have killed, we have used darkness to fight darkness, you are pure, you have not killed so you are the best candidate. You will find the stone and you will have to use it to defeat Drakan." Horbey said.

"Alright, but I kill Drakan won't I become as impure as everyone else?" Jon asked quickly.

"Well, the stone is raw untapped magic, it has the power to give the gift of magic to anyone, and if it can give it I suspect that it can take it as well. But the only trouble is how we go about doing that, but one step at a time; first we must get the stone then figure out how it works." Horbey said.

"What do we do with the stone afterwards?" Jon asked.

"Well we will either find someway to destroy it, or we will hide it so that no one can use it for evil." Horbey answered. Jon understood the plan.

"How long do you think till you will be able to find the stone?" Jon asked.

"Well I can't be quite sure, I imagine it won't be long, at least when I get out of this house and am able to search. Do you understand why you are now one of the most important men in the country right now? Do you understand why you cannot leave this house?" Horbey asked.

"Yes I understand, I still wish that I could get out on occasion." Jon said lowering his head to think things over quickly. He had to get this "Moonstone" and figure out how to use it, and then use it to bring down Drakan. He had his work cut out for him that was for sure.

"Well you can't leave, if you get hurt or somehow become impure than we will have to scrap the entire plan." Teges said quickly.

"Please relax Teges. Sorry Jon but my brother has always been a bit high strung when he is stressed out." Horbey said smiling.

"It's alright, I understand, you just please hurry up and find the damn stone, I am sick of this house." Jon said as he got up to go to bed.

The next day seemed brighter, for the first time there was hope. And hope was enough to turn a bad day good. The sun was up when Jon woke up, it shone brightly on his face. Though Jon could not go outside he no longer felt upset. He was proud to be given the chance to save everyone. He had always wanted some excitement in his life, and though life was uneventful at the moment it would not be for long. After a yawn and a long stretch was ready to go get something to eat for breakfast.

As he descended the stairs he could hear raised voices coming from the living room. Stopping at the door Jon pressed his ear to the wall.

"Horbey how else could they have known that you were in the library?" Jon could hear Teges voice, it seemed lower and less relaxed than Horbey's always had.

"Brother I do not believe for a second that someone inside my inner circle has betrayed me." Horbey said calmly.

"How do you know? And how do you know that the betrayer had to be in the inner circle? Jude hasn't been seen out of his room for a week, and as far as eye I know he isn't an incapable wizard, he could have overheard us talking easily!" Teges said. Teges footsteps could be heard stomping back and forth across the living room angrily.

"I am appalled Teges!" Horbey said, the calm was gone from Horbey's voice and was replaced with anger. "How could you suspect Jude? He has been faithful, and has lost his mother. I am positive he hasn't betrayed us!" at this another voice entered the argument.

"Horbey, as awful as it sounds to believe that someone in the order has betrayed us you must look at the facts. Too many things have been going wrong, there is no other way." Waros said.

"What about the boy? How do you know that he hasn't betrayed us?" Justarius asked. Jon was appalled, how had he presented any reason to think he would betray Horbey and the rise.

"No, Jon is another that I am positive hasn't betrayed us." Horbey said without hesitation. Jon smiled glad that Horbey had such faith in him.

"Well what about Obeth? Has anyone talked to her at all lately?" Teges said. Once again Horbey spoke up quickly.

"I have known Obeth for most of my life. She would never betray me!" all the other voices sighed. "Please, I would never believe that any of the rise would betray me. Will you all please dismiss the thought of a betrayer." Horbey pleaded.

"I would Horbey, but there is too many things going wrong, it's the only explanation." Waros said quickly.

"I am not gonna argue you with any of you anymore." Horbey said firmly. There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything else.

"We have to go Teges, we need to find Obeth and see if she has any information." Waros said standing up.

"Be careful, they know who you are, helping me has given you two away, so please be very careful." Horbey said.

"You don't have to worry at all." Said Teges. After a minute Jon heard the door open and close. They had left. And Jon figured now was a good time to enter. He pushed the door open and proceeded into the living room.

"How ya feeling Horbey?" Jon asked happily. Jon had decided to try and stay as positive as possible.

"Well I am feeling much better thanks." Horbey answered. "You don't feel pressured do you? Or blackmailed?" Horbey asked as Jon took a seat in the chair Justarius had been sitting in. Justarius had left the room for the kitchen.

"Neither, but why would I feel blackmailed?" Jon asked.

"Well we kind of told you that because of the stone you cannot take revenge on your father, something that I am sure you really wanted to do." Horbey said.

"Oh, I am still gonna kill my father, I will just wait till I no longer have the stone." Jon answered quickly. Horbey's face turned to stone.

"Jon why won't you understand, revenge isn't right." Horbey said.

"Horbey, he killed my mother, I am willing to forget my father till we have dealt with Drakan but once Drakan is gone I will pursue my father and kill him. I don't care what anybody says." Jon said sternly. Horbey lowered his head in disappointment.

"I just think that you should forget your father, once Drakan is overthrown he will most likely rot in Azkaban." Horbey said.

"That's not good enough, he needs to die, and by my hands." Jon said, his voice had gone cold as ice. His tone even scared himself a little. Horbey had given up on trying to convince Jon out of revenge and lied his head down.

"If you will please excuse me I must sleep, I am very tired." Horbey said coldly. Jon was sure that Horbey wasn't tired, only upset. He didn't care though, Horbey didn't know what it was like to have a father betray you as his had, did not know what it felt like to have the man you should be able to put complete and total trust in kill you mother, and almost kill you as well. Jon didn't care what he became so long as he killed his father in the process. Even if it meant dabbling a little in the dark arts to accomplish his goal.

Jon entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Portnoy turned from doing the dishes and happily asked if he would like anything to eat.

"Just some waffles, thanks Portnoy." Jon said before he drifted away into his own thoughts. So there was most likely a traitor in there midst. Why hadn't anyone considered Justarius? He could have been put under the imperious curse before coming to headquarters. Jude seemed definitely out of the question. He could not, his mother was loyal to Horbey, and to betray Horbey would be like betraying his mother. Jude wasn't the traitor, Jon was sure of that. But who else? Surely I couldn't be Horbey's brother. Teges wouldn't sell out his own flesh and blood, but his father had done so, who's to think it couldn't happen twice. But then why would Teges push the traitor issue? He would want to stay clear of that if he could help it. Perhaps he was blaming other people so no one would suspect him? Obeth could. Jon knew nothing of her, only met her once the day he arrived. But according to Horbey she has been one his best friends for most of his life. Life long friends don't often betray you.

Thinking of life long friends brought Jon to the topic of his friends. He had not thought about his best friend for a month. Chris would be out of school now and probably wondering what happened to him. Perhaps he was already and auror at the ministry. If so that would practically make him the enemy. That wasn't a happy thought. What if he would have to fight his own best friend? He would have to bring the topic of Chris up to Horbey.

Thoughts were rushing in and out of Jon's head. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice that Portnoy had set a plate full of syrup covered waffles in front of him. Only when he nearly put his elbow on the plate did he notice and quickly dug into his breakfast. As he finished off his second waffle his thoughts drifted like they always did to his task in front of him.

The moonstone; Jon could practically see it staring him in the face. It was guarded by extreme protective spells, recovering it would be dangerous. Even then learning how to use it. According to Horbey the stone was extremely dangerous. How could He figure out how it worked, learn its powers and use them without hurting either himself of someone he knew. Taking Drakan's powers seemed like a cheap shot. Stealing Drakan's only defense seemed unfair. But it was Horbey's decision. Drakan seemed like an immoveable wall in front of his biggest objective. His father, he could see the wizard who had brutally murdered his mother standing there in front of him. Jon could see himself killing his father. And the satisfaction grew from there.

Having a plan made everything seem up. The rest of the week passed quickly. After a few days Horbey was well enough to get off the couch and walk around. Most of the time he spent in his study. Looking over old papers about the moonstone. He rarely left, it was as if the exact position of the stone was there and he had just missed it. That seemed not to be the case, after hours of looking over the same papers Horbey would come out of this study exhausted and not in a cheery mood.

Since there slight disagreement on the topic of revenge Jon and Horbey spoke little; only when they needed to. Jon has asked about his friend Chris later the first day that Horbey had been there.

"Sorry Jon but contacting him would be much too dangerous. I am not saying he is evil." Horbey added quickly after seeing Jon's gaze become stern. "I am just saying, it is hard enough to contact him without the ministry finding out. And even if we manage that he could be imperioused. I am sorry Jon, I know he is you friend, but we really can't" Horbey finished. Jon slowly and sadly said ok before leaving the room.

The next day Obeth stormed into the house. She looked exhausted and not in a particularly good mood.

"Damn ministry!" She yelled only seconds after coming through the door. She had seemed a delightful witch when Jon had first met her, but now she seemed rather bitter, most likely she was just under a bit of stress.

"Drakan's making it so damn hard to do anything. I can barely make it to my house without being followed. Everyone keeps getting questioned about you and Justarius, and on top of that I have been given so much extra work. They keep giving me assignments to capture muggle borns." Obeth said and then seeing Horbey's eyes light up quickly added. "I let them go when I can, but I can't always let them get away, it would be way too obvious." Horbey offered Obeth a seat and she took it. As she sat down she took off her cloak and kicked off her shoes making herself more comfortable.

"I see that you have been under a lot of stress. Can you stay for dinner? Portnoy is making us roast beef. I promise that it will be delicious." Horbey offered.

"No I really can't stay longer than a few more minutes. I managed to sneak out but I am sure those who are always tailing me will notice I am not sleeping soon. I just really wanted to check in make sure you doing good. That attack was really awful, good thing that you are ok though, really good thing. I was absolutely terrified when I found out. Really wanted to help you right away, but sadly I was unable to." Obeth said.

"Well I am quite alright, thanks for stopping by though Obeth, you company is always welcome." Horbey said cheerfully. Obeth stood up and said farewell to everyone before she walked out of the door. A few days passed and Horbey seemed like he was ready to leave the house.

"You're sure your feeling perfect? Not in any kind of pain?" Justarius asked. Horbey twisted and took a couple of hops up and down to show that he was in no kind of pain. Horbey's old age seemed to clinging to him though; the hops seemed to hurt Horbey's knees. The short grey hair on Horbey's head made him seem nearly ancient. He had not aged as well as Justarius had. They were practically the same age and yet Justarius still had a head full of brown hair, he never seemed to week to do anything. He was in perfect health.

"Justarius I am perfectly healed. Now I have no time to waste. Ever moment that passes is another moment wasted. The sooner we find the stone of Merlin the quicker we can remove Drakan from office, and put you back in it!" Horbey said patting Justarius on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to take office again, I think perhaps you should." Justarius said. The mood no longer seemed light and cheery. Horbey's face lost its smile.

"Justarius, you are the minister. I am not." Horbey said dismissing the thought.

"But it's my fault we lost the ministry. I am the one who didn't believe your advice." Justarius returned quickly.

"We all make mistakes and we are all forgiven for those mistakes. The ministry would have fallen no matter what. Whether you had listened to me or not." Horbey finished. "Now no more of this kind of talk I am off." Horbey said turning and exiting the house before Justarius could answer anything back.

With Horbey gone everything seemed to be sad and unhappy again. As the days passed Jon began to once again lose hope. Days went by, three boring uneventful days and nothing seemed to ever happen. Life was once again horribly boring, but things would not stay that way, only four days later Jon was sitting on the couch thinking about absolutely nothing when the door burst open, and in stormed Horbey.

"I have found the stone!" Horbey said excitedly. Jon stood up instantly fueled by excitement. Justarius rushed in.

"You found it? That's amazing." Justarius said. "Where?"


	7. Chapter 7 The Stones Location

**Chapter 7**

The Stone's Location

The office of the minister of magic had been repaired since the duel between Drakan and Justarius. Drakan had put the head of the auror office Edward Delirium in the post of Minister. Edwards was merely a puppet meant to do Drakan's bidding. To Drakan's surprise he met little resistance; no one spoke up against him. Everyone knew what had really happened, knew that Edwards was a puppet and that Drakan was really in control. News of the duel spread quickly though Drakan had his death eaters leak a faulty story. He sent out that Justarius had fled without a fight in order to ruin any chance of people rallying behind the ex-minister.

The duel had shaken Drakan, he wasn't sure if he could have won. After his killing curse backfired on him he was severely burned, had his servants not joined in the fray he most likely would have not survived. Though technically you could consider it a victory since Justarius had fled Drakan knew what it was. He was not as powerful as he had believed. Did not have the ability to defeat Justarius, and if he couldn't kill Justarius then Horbey was out of the question.

There still was hope; Drakan had a spy in the Crimson sunrise that had reported that they were seeking an object to defeat him. Once the spy discovered what and where this object is Drakan would seize it for himself and then kill off the only two wizards in the country that he needed to worry about.

There was another wizard he worried about. The James son, Jon had managed to escape him. Though it was not due to the boy's skill, the boy scared him. He had potential obvious potential to become more powerful than Drakan. If that happened Drakan would have more to worry about. Drakan cursed himself for taking his time on the boy.

They had nearly caught the boy, he had gone back for the clock to give away James position, and luckily James had called that out and allowed them to set it up for a trap. Of course Horbey had known it would be a trap, though had Drakan not taken the extra precaution the trap would have turn out horribly.

James had been a huge help to Drakan. He was a powerful wizard, a brilliant potion maker, and a very accomplished Legilemens. It had been James who managed to put Delirium under the imperious curse, which played a big role in Drakan seizing power.

His duel with Justarius had left Drakan scarred. The explosion had left Drakan's face with burn scars all along the side of his face. The scars never stopped hurting, they were a mark was the once of the darkest curses ever, they gave Drakan's face a green tinge that made him look pale. They would burn forever as a reminder to him that he was not the most power wizard in the country like he had believed.

The death eaters were using James' house as there headquarters. Drakan had taken up James room, the room where he had killed his wife. Outside was the hallway where Jon had took on multiple death eaters including Drakan himself and survived. The room was given a desk for Drakan to use. He sat there going over the letter he had received from his traitor in the rise. It simply said.

Your Darkness,

I have discovered what we have been searching for; I will be able to sneak out on the following night shortly after the house is emptied. Horbey is going to take the boy he is planning on the boy using the object to defeat you. I will be in contact by tomorrow evening.

Sincerely,

Your Traitor.

Drakan had poured over the letter all night; the traitor was due at the house within the hour. Finally he would know of the object that would give him the power to defeat the last wizards that could give him any trouble.

The traitor in question had been part of Drakan's forces when the dark lord was in power last time. The traitor had played its part so well that the traitor was never discovered making it able to become a spy this time.

After a few moments there came a knock on the door to Drakan's room, he lifted his heavily scarred face wincing at the massive pain that never left him and waved his wand causing the door to swing open. The spy was standing in the doorway with a smile.

"So you have discovered this object and where it is?" Drakan asked happily.

"Yes, but you will have to hurry, Horbey, Justarius and the boy have already left to go and get it." Answered the spy.

"Where is it?" Justarius said excitedly. Horbey smiled and sat down on the couch. Jon and Justarius followed taking seats on the two chairs in the room. They both leaned in to listen not wanting to miss anything that Horbey was about to say.

"Well, after hours of studying I was able to discover Merlin's Journal." Horbey paused to lift up an old looking brown paper back book with a drawstring used to hold the pages shut. "In the journal it chronicles his experience it tells where he was when he found it, and where he hid it." Horbey said happily. "He was walking down an old road in great Britain when the stone landed in front of him. And he hid it around the same spot. It doesn't give the exact spot but it was in a cave somewhere north of London. So we will have to go to the countryside and look around for a cave."  
"How hard do you imagine it will be to find?" Jon asked quickly. Horbey took a moment to think things over before answering.

"Well it says he put strong enchantments over the area, so all we really have to do is cast spells looking for magic in the area. So I don't imagine finding the cave will really be all that hard." Horbey spoke happily.

"Does it say anything about the spells he used to protect the stone?" Justarius asked.

"Sadly it does not say anything about what's protecting the stone, I can only imagine that the spells are powerful." Horbey answered. Jon sat back for a moment. Was he really prepared for all this? Could he handle the dangers that surely lie ahead? He had never doubted himself, but now that he was faced with something genuinely dangerous he wasn't quite so sure in his abilities. Merlin was one of the most powerful wizards ever; the protections around the stone could be beyond him.

"Horbey, how do you know that I am strong enough to get the stone?" Jon asked. The fear in Jon's voice was obvious and Horbey recognized what was happening. Jon wasn't so sure whether or not he would be able to complete the mission.

"Jon, you are the most talented young wizard I know, I have complete and total faith that you will walk out of the chamber with the stone in your possession." Horbey said trying to bestow some confidence into Jon. Though Jon appreciated Horbey's confidence in him he wasn't as sure about himself as Horbey seemed. So far all he has needed were guts, and for Jon that was ok because he had plenty of that. The chamber could require magic that Jon didn't know, he was after all 17 fresh from school and had not studied magic like Horbey or Justarius had, they would have a better chance to succeed.

"Horbey I really don't know if I can manage." Jon said sadly. "What if the protections require some kind of magic that I don't know?" Horbey opened the journal and scanned through the pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"Jon will you read this section of the journal please. I think that it will end your doubts." Horbey said as he held the book open to Jon. Jon took the journal and held it so that he could read the page that Horbey was requesting.

I put defenses around the stone, defenses to test the purity of the person seeking the stone, so that if someone were to get the stone then they would be good and use the stone only for purposes that were just.

Jon finished reading the paragraph and quickly looked up at Horbey who was smiling. Horbey gave Jon a happy wink and took back the book.

"So you see Jon you have nothing to worry about, you are pure and seek only to use the stone for a just cause." Horbey spoke as he pocketed the book. Justarius stood up and stretched.

"So what do you say we go and find this stone so that we can put an end to this war?" Justarius said happily as though getting the stone was as simple as going to the store to buy some milk and would only take a couple minutes. It still seemed tough to Jon, he wasn't so sure he was gonna use it just to take care a Drakan, and he had contemplated using the stone against his father. That wouldn't be a very just cause Jon was positive about that.

Obeth had been in the kitchen with Jude enjoying some dinner and came out rubbing there stomach's followed by Portnoy who was happily bouncing along like always to that hidden beat.

"What's going on? You all seem to be in a good mood." Obeth asked. Horbey turned quickly and answered.

"Good news, we have found the stone, now we must be off quickly!" Horbey said as he made for the door. This was it for the first time Jon would be leaving the house. It had been over a month since he had been able to breathe any fresh air. But now he would be leaving to end the war, he would be going to remove the obstacle that was in the way of his revenge. He would be going to take down the usurper of evil that was terrorizing so many people. He Jon would be able to end it, he would be the hero, it was all him. All doubt had left Jon's mind, he was now too focused on the task at hand.


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight For The Stone

**Chapter 8**

The Fight For The Stone

Drakan had gone to get the stone himself, he had sent his spy back to the rise to maintain the post of spy for a little while longer so that incase he could not get the stone himself the spy might be able to. Drakan had not come alone he brought his two most trusted servants. James had agreed to come without a hesitation, why he seemed so willing Drakan wasn't quite so sure. Perhaps he wanted to duel his son, or perhaps kill his son, or perhaps he just wanted the chance to prove himself after the failure of the trap. The other was his second in command, and his most loyal servant Drakan had. Glen had served Drakan for as long as he could, Glen had even followed Drakan into exile after the dark lord fell sixteen years ago. No one had Drakan's trust like Glen did.

As Drakan was not able to be given the exact location of the stone he would have to hope to find the cave before Horbey was able to, and hope that they did not stumble onto each other causing any kind of fight that could end Drakan's chances of being able to get the stone.

The three death eaters had appeared north of London in an open field. The lights of the city shone brightly still though they were miles away. On the opposite side of the city there was a large expanse of field, and beyond that a mountain range could be seen, it was nearing dusk and the sun was at the tops of the mountains that were off in the distance. Ahead of them was the stone that would give Drakan the power to become the strongest wizard alive second only perhaps to his dark lord, and maybe even give Drakan the power to defeat the dark lord. "I must not get ahead of myself" Thought Drakan as he ushered his two followers on to the mountain range. Off in the distance a loud howl could be heard, Drakan looked up and noted that there was a full moon.

"Make sure to watch out, it's a full moon. Werewolves could be out, I don't want one sneaking up on us so be careful." Drakan said firmly. His two subjects gave quiet agreements to be careful and they set off quickly to try and reach the mountain range. Horbey was probably already in there looking for the chamber. Hopefully Horbey would be taking his time; there was no need for the old wizard to hurry himself.

"Quicker!" yelled Drakan who turned his quick walking into a near jog. The grass on the plain was long and dragged against Drakan's long black cloak forcing the dark wizard to put forth much more effort than he would have liked.

"Damn this grass!" Drakan yelled out after ten minutes of exhausting running.

"My lord, why don't we just magic the grass away?" James asked honestly. Glen nodded in agreement; they seemed to be just as upset about the troublesome grass.

"Because idiots, if we use any magic it could alert Horbey to where we are, he does not know the exact location of the stone and will be using magic detection charms to find it, if we use any kind of magic than it will let them know that someone else is here! And that is the last thing we want!" Drakan said his anger bubbling to a near boiling point. James lowered his head and trudged onward after Glen and his master.

"Should have brought broomsticks." James muttered quietly under his breath making sure that neither one of the others heard him. James had not regretted his decision of joining ranks with Drakan; he simply wanted to be on the winning side. He slightly regret killing his wife, though he had merely married her in an effort to restore his name after Drakan went into exile, he had in fact grown quite fond of the witch, and also his son. It was a shame that Jon would not join his father, it still upset James, and he was determined to make his son pay for disgracing the house name by defying Drakan. Though through the anger he was partially proud of his son, having taken on Drakan and lived was no small feat, but should Jon come against Drakan again then he knew his son would die. James did not want his son to die by Drakan's hands; James wanted to finish off his son himself, to clean away the dust of his son's rebellion against the ruler of the ministry.

Attending to all of Drakan's orders was not James favorite thing to do, but James knew what side was gonna win, and knew which side could offer more fun and excitement. There would always be a rebellion so long as there was evil in power, and fighting it seemed like fun to James. He had the same affliction of wanting excitement as his son; the only difference was that James was willing to go to evil extremes to find the excitement.

After a very long and annoyingly exhausting 20 minutes they were finally through the field and in the mountain range. Drakan was in a particularly sour mood after the long trek to the mountains.

"They have probably already found the cave and are walking away with stone!" Drakan cursed at his to followers who had absolutely nothing to do with why they were having so much trouble. "Our only hope is to find Horbey and the boy, and hope that they have not gotten the stone, fighting is our only chance now, we follow them till they find the chamber overpower them and get the stone for ourselves understand?" Drakan demanded of his servants. They both gave hollow agreements. Glen and James were both in bad moods, having been treated like the trouble was there fault they were not taking kindly to the treatment.

"Alright you worthless beings lets start going, remember no magic!" Drakan said bitterly as he set off at a quick pace up the side of the mountain. After twenty slow and boring minutes they had found Horbey, Justarius, and Jon they were standing outside of a cave and seemed to be excited. Drakan let out a sigh of relief and knelt down behind a stone, the other two death eaters followed by example.

"There they are! And they seem to have found the chamber!" Drakan spoke quietly but with an obvious note of excitement. Ahead of them the three barley visible figures were just outside the cave talking, there was the tall figure of Horbey, most obviously noted by his tall blue hat and light blue cloak. To his right was the bald muscular figure of Justarius. His and Horbey's presence might give Drakan some trouble. Both of them worried him, there was only one reason for bringing along a third wizard, they expected there to be trouble, they knew there was a spy. Finally the third and least threatening figure of them all was Jon. He stood a few inches shorter than both the others, and did not wear robes but muggle jeans and a t-shirt.

"Master, they have found the chamber! We must act now!" Whispered Glen. Drakan sighed and looked at his servant.

"Yes! When I give the signal we will rush them, aim to take down Justarius, and Horbey. The boy will come last, and I will deal with him when the others are dealt with!" Drakan said. All three of them prepared to pounce on there unexpecting victims.

"NOW!" yelled Drakan, and all three of them ran forward.

Horbey, Justarius, and Jon appeared on the edge a tall mountain range, the sun only appeared to be just above the tops of the mountains and shone brilliantly as if trying to give as much light as it could before giving in to night. Jon looked around taking in his surroundings. Behind them was a long field with long grass, a forest to the left and behind the field lights could be seen from the city that was behind the large field.

The wind swept up leaves and misplaced them as the three set off up the mountain trail. Jon was fall of excitement as they climbed, though for some reason something didn't sit right, he wasn't quite sure what it was but Jon knew that something was wrong.

"Quickly Jon, the quicker we get the stone the quicker we can end this war!" Justarius spoke with out patients as he turned and continued to climb up the trail.

"Horbey don't you think we should try a magic detection spell?" Justarius asked. Horbey looked around.

"I suppose that we are far enough, alright." Horbey spoke as he withdrew his wand. Scratching his head as if thinking hard Horbey gave his wand a quick flick as he muttered a spell. There was a slight whooshing noise and then a stream of red smoke seemed to appear in front of them. "This way." Horbey said happily as he set off following the smoke. Justarius and Jon set off quickly after Horbey. The smoke stream seemed to last forever, they winded through paths with mountains towering over them. The sun was now just about gone now, its last streams of fiery light stayed in the sky not yet willing to admit defeat.

"I think we may have found it!" Horbey said as he reached the end of the trail.

"How can we have found it? It simply led us to a wall?" Jon said. The trail had in fact led them to a wall. They were in front of the side of a large mountain that looked very solid.

"There is nothing here! I think the spell was done wrong." Jon spoke as he sat down on a large boulder. Horbey walked to the mountain said and placed his hand on it.

"No, this is it. I can feel the magic emanating from behind this wall. There must be someway to open it!" Horbey said as he took a step away from the wall.

"Perhaps a password?" Justarius offered up. Horbey shook his head.

"The journal does not mention anything about a password." Horbey answered quickly.

"Perhaps it doesn't say anything so as not to give away the secret." Justarius returned. Jon sighed and put his hands back behind his head brushing them through his short black hair.

"I doubt it, Merlin never expected anyone else to read it, he does mention that he closed it, but says that there needs to be and offering of kindness, something to prove the seeker of the stone is pure." Horbey said. "Jon come here, you must be able to open the door, you are pure." Jon stood up and walked over to Horbey who was near the wall now scanning every inch of the mountain side.

"What do you need me to do?" Jon asked as he stood next to Horbey. Horbey backed away from the wall and looked at it taking everything about it in.

"Jon." Horbey paused to walk up to the wall and place his hand on it again. "I want you to place your hand here." Jon walked over and place his hand on the wall where Horbey's had been only seconds ago. As soon as Jon's skin touched the wall it began to glow. Surprised Jon instantly took a step back.

"Yes!" Justarius exclaimed in excitement.

"Jon put your hand back on the wall!" Horbey demanded, he no longer was asking, his tone was serious, and Jon dare not even consider disobeying. He walked back up to the wall, the glow had disappeared now and the wall was back to being just a wall. "Go ahead Jon, its ok." Horbey spoke quietly. Jon touched his hand to the wall and it began to glow again. This time Jon did not back away he maintained his hand on the wall.

The wall began shined a brilliant white and then it ceased. For a second Jon thought that something was wrong but then word appeared on the wall.

Only one pure of heart may seek the treasure that lies within.

It was the same slanted writing that was in Merlin's Journal. Jon looked at Horbey who looked simply ecstatic. The words on the wall disappeared and were quickly replaced with.

You have been judged and deemed worthy to seek the Treasure that lies inside.

Those words lingered only for a moment and then were gone, after another second the wall flashed white blinding all three of the wizards, and when it ceased the wall was gone, there was now a gaping hole. Jon brought down his hand and put it quickly in his pocket.

"Jon, now go inside and get the stone!" Horbey said happily. Jon took a deep breath and began to walk forward.

"Wait!" Justarius had yelled out. "Horbey, please I beg you to reconsider! This boy won't be able to get the stone! He is too weak!" Horbey turned quickly to face Justarius.

"Justarius! I have told you why he must seek the stone! If either of us were to go into the cave we would fail the test and perish!" Horbey yelled out. The sun was completely gone now. There was anger in the eyes of both Horbey and Justarius. The silence lingered for a minute before it was shattered. It was not Justarius who shattered the awkward silence; it was not Horbey, nor Jon. Off in the distance someone had screamed "NOW!"

Jon turned to see a ball of green light miss him by inches. He took no time in drawing out his wand. Horbey and Justarius were blown out of Jon's mind he had one thing to worry about, and that was the three black cloaked wizards that were sprinting at him quickly. To his right he heard noises, but Jon could not tell what they were, his ears were out of focus. Ahead of him was his father. He could see him sprinting at him quickly.

"FATHER!" Yelled Jon as he ran forward to take on the parent who had killed his mother. Drakan was visible as he ran past Jon without even paying him a second thought. Another death eater ran past him but Jon did not worry about him either. The only one who mattered to him was his father.

James had sent a killing curse at his son determined to kill him quickly before Drakan had the chance. Jon ducked under the green light with ease as he sent a killing curse in return. It missed James by inches.

Drakan and Glen had rushed Justarius and Horbey taking both of them by surprise. A killing struck Justarius in the chest before the ex-minister had time to draw his wand. Horbey let out a yell of rage and answered by hitting Glen in the chest with a spell with such power Glen was thrown ten feet backwards through the air hitting the side of a giant ten foot tall boulder.

Drakan let out a scream of rage and singled himself out with Horbey ready to duel the last wizard that was a threat to him. Horbey parried killing curses with rocks he had bewitched.

"A killing curse will not work on me I assure you Drakan." Horbey said calmly. Jon was ten feet away dueling heavily with his father. "Jon! What are you doing! Get into the chamber quickly and get the stone!" Horbey yelled. Horbey's voice struck Jon like an arrow. He was instantly snapped from his hatred of his father. Jon ducked under a killing curse and transfigured a large stone into a wall that came between him and his father. Jon instantly took off running for the cave.

Horbey had no time to break concentration from his duel with Drakan to pay attention to Jon he was busy sending and blocked spells. James ran around the wall and began shooting killing curses at his son. Jon wasn't paying attention to the spells that were passing him constantly. He had one goal and that was the cave, he needed to reach the stone. His lungs burned, his legs screamed in protest from the run. The adrenaline was all that kept him going.

"Don't kill my father!" Jon yelled as he approached the entrance. James was sprinting after Jon, but it was obvious he would not be able to catch up in time. Jon took a dive and crossed into the cave, instantly the cave sealed up behind him. Three separate killing curses smashed against the wall causing no damage to it.

With Jon gone Horbey's worries were gone, he could now worry about Drakan. Drakan and Horbey were circling each other while firing curses and hexes as quickly as possible. The first to make a mistake would be the one to lose. James turned from the now sealed wall to join Drakan in the fight with Horbey.

Horbey knew that without Justarius he did not have a chance of surviving the fight at hand. James would soon enter the battle making it two to one. Unless he did something Horbey would soon end up dead. James fired a stunning spell at Horbey's back. Horbey could feel the spell approach and jumped out of the way, it past Horbey and struck Drakan in the chest. Drakan was sent flying backwards where he fell against the ground motionless.

Horbey turned to face James; he took no time in engaging him in battle. James was hardly able to keep up with the spells being sent at him. He turned and disappeared only to reappear by Drakan. Horbey turned around firing more spells at James. But James had grabbed his master and Dissaparated before the spells were able to reach him.

Glen was lying bleeding on the rock; he had just regained his consciousness. Horbey turned to face the death eater.

"Kill me! You will not be getting any information out of me!" Glen yelled spitting blood from his mouth. Horbey merely raised his wand.

"Very well." Horbey spoke quietly as he sent the spell that would end the death eater's life. The danger was none gone, and Horbey was able to go to Justarius' now lifeless body that was lying on the ground completely motionless. There was nothing that could have prevented it Horbey knew this to be true. He still couldn't help but feel guilty for the ex-ministers death. The only thing Horbey could Horbey could do was promise himself that he would not let Justarius' death be in vain, that Jon would come out safely with the Moonstone and then they will be able to destroy Drakan, and reclaim the ministry.

Slowly Horbey stood up to look at the now closed cave, the chamber of the Moonstone. There was no way he could deny that they had a spy now, his unwillingness to admit that one of his friends had betrayed him had cost Justarius his life. And there were only two people that it could possibly be, there were only two people in the headquarters when they had left. It could only be Jude or Obeth. And as much as Horbey hated to admit it, one of them had betrayed him, sold him out to Drakan.


End file.
